AntiMarriage
by gaarafangirl54
Summary: Seems like Gaara doesn't want to marry some random Bimbo. So Sakura is here to save him by, what a 'Fake Engagement'
1. Glass Arrows

"Maybe it'll just pass by you

Or ripe through your heart

Underneath the surface

We break apart."

-Circa Survive, Glass Arrows

It was a beautiful afternoon in Sunagakure. The sun was setting , all the pretty hues dancing around in the sky. The citizens of Suna were walking up and down the roads, talking, laughing, smiling. Some were even holding hands. In the Kazekage tower was Gaara looking out the window to view his village. He watched as the people walked by, all looking so happy, happy with other people. The Kazekage just looked, as much of a tough independent person he was he always wanted to know how it felt to have a friend. Yea sure he had Naruto and his siblings but he wanted someone closer. Someone her could walk with, talk with, laugh with, smile with. Someone he could spend time with when he was lonely and have intellectual conversations with. He knew Naruto and Kankano weren't the 'Brightest' people; and Temari just always wanted to talk about shikamaru. Was there anyone out there that could be his friend, anyone…?

"Ummm Lord Kazekage..?" Gaara quickly turned his head to the direction the voice was heard from. There stand Temari and… "Sakura." Gaara turned his body to be standing behind his desk. "Is there a reason as to why you are here?" Right as Sakura opened her mouth Temari interrupted. "Gaara don't you remember weeks ago when you signed those documents with Lady Tsunade about Sakura helping to train the medics in Suna hospital? Why do you think I rented that apartment in the building near the hospital and went shopping all week?"

"Why would I pay attention to that?" He said quickly and jaded. He inverted his gaze from his choleric sister to the Kunoichi next to her. Without looking obvious he looked up and down Sakura. She grew her hair out, long and shiny. Her body looked thinner most likely from stress from her medic job and lack of nutrition. She looked like she was prepared for Suna weather by wearing a strapless short red dress with the Haruno symbol on the bottom right corner with peeking forest green biker shorts on. She wore normal female low heel black ninja sandals on but there was something else about her that was different. A design, cherry blossom flowers and leaves wrapping around her left leg from her ankle to the shorts. '_Is that a tattoo? Yea it is.._' Gaara realized he was staring at Sakura's leg and quickly looked at his sister.

"I might have forgotten, but now leave. I need to discuss her mission here in Suna." Temari crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine, meet you back at home. Sakura I'll have Kankano carry all your belongs to your apartment ok?" The pinklette turned her head toward her and nodded. "Thank you Temari…." She couldn't finish her sentence before the blonde grabbed her and wrapped her into a bear hug. "Oh my gosh I'm so happy to be having a female friend around! We can do our nails and gossip and…" Temari hugged tighter while Sakura gasped for air. "Temari…" She looked over at her brother, getting the message from his death glare to leave. "Oh right, I'll leave now." She let go of the pinklette as she fell to the floor; Temari sped to the door and closed it quickly. Sakura quickly got up to her feet and wiped her knees from the little amount of sand that clinged onto her skin. "Come, sit." She did as told as Gaara went to sit at his desk. He lend over, crossing his arms over the desk.

"So as you may know you'll be helping the medics in Suna hospital to learn and improve their skills. As accepting this task you will be staying at one of the very nice apartment buildings near the hospital. You will be provided with all the food you want and comfort of having your own apartment. Is this ok; well if you aren't it doesn't matter the offer wont change." Sakura nodded her head. "I am very grateful for your offer, thank you lord Kazekage-sama." Gaara didn't respond but observed her. '_She seems to have changed, more matured and less annoying._' She felt awkward while the red-headed boy stared at her. '_Is there something wrong with my face? Is this a test?_' "Ummm Lord Kazekage, is there something wrong.?" "No." "Ohh…." She looked down at her lap. "You just look really different. It isn't bad if you were going to ask that next." She looked up at the Kazekage and nodded. "Ok, well Lord Kazekage may I be excused? I would like to see where I will be staying and settle in." He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, if any other questions you may have you may find my here in my office or home." She stood up, grabbing her working papers and a sheet with her apartment address written on; she then turned to head to the door; opening it and walking out. "Sakura." She turned around to look back into the room. "Glad to be having you stay in Suna with us." "Thank you for having me here." And there it was, a smile that Gaara has never witness himself. He felt something pound hard in his chest and felt his body tingle. Sakura closed the door and walked away. She walked out the tower and looked up to the sky. "Hello Sunagakure, Haruno Sakura has arrived."

Howdy everyone! This is my first Fan fiction & let me tell you I now understand why it takes people FOREVER to upload! It's a lot of typing. Well anyhow I really like how I pictured Sakura appearance in the story. I wish she looked like this in the series; I loved how she looked with long hair. Also I have to ask; do you reviewers prefer my typing this are paragraph to paragraph or do how others do it with line spacing between peoples conversation and thoughts. Please tell me in a review. Thank you for reading! Will upload as soon as possible!

**Btw: The Song lyrics quote is because when I write/draw/type I like to listen to music as motivation and inspiration. So I will name chapters & give quotes based on the song I was listening to. Hope you don't mind.**


	2. Caviar

"Why don't you just let me live my life?

I've given you more of my self

It's hard to give that back

Go and make me believe

that I feel complete "

- Dance Gravin Dance, Caviar

'_What the hell was that?_' Gaara tucked on his clock where he felt the hard pound. '_That was extremely weird. That has never happened to me._' He closed his eyes, leaning back on his chair and taking a large breath. '_Maybe I'm just stressed. The Hokage of the Forest village is coming tomorrow to negotiate on alliances. Yea I'm just stress…._'

"Wow!" Sakura had to step back to soak in all of the view. "Your house is beautiful Temari.!" Sakura stared at the beauty of the status, the crimson velvet furniture and the paintings that hung on mile high golden walls. "Hehe thank you, oh by the way did you check your apartment?" The pinklette nodded her head. "Yes I went before I came to your house and it is amazing! The view from the balcony is astounding." The blonde smiled. "I'm glad you like it, I knew that you'll love the view." It was Sakura's turn now to give a bear hug to Temari. "Thank you so much!" The blondie returned the hug. "Anytime, now we can have some girl time…."

"TEMARI COME AND COOK DINNER WOMAN, I'M HUNGRY!" "I'M COMING KANKURO YOU LAZY FUCK!" Temari sighed and headed to the kitchen. "Oh Sakura, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making Kare Raisu." Sakura nodded and caught up with the blonde. "I would love to, may I help cook? It's the least what I can do for everything." With that Temari smiled. "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNEXT DAY DIVIDE THINGxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop following me…" Gaara looked dead ahead walking from his home to the tower. "I'm serious, stop following me.." "Kazekage-sama!" He knew the train of fan girls wouldn't leave as much as he wanted them to go die in a hole. "Girls…" He stopped and so did the girls. "Unless you have any important information you need to tell or going to have a intellectual conversation with me than I suggest you leave now." He noticed the girls getting sad and confused. One even shouted out what 'intellectual' meant. He sighed to himself and turned around. "Why do I attract asinine people.?"

Once Gaara entered the tower the Hokage and representatives from the Forest village started to have their discussion. They talked for hours, people agreeing and disagreeing to rules and commitments. There was even a girl there looking all dolled up in makeup and diamonds looking clueless and blasé. As the kazekage he needed to make sure his citizens were protected, even if it meant sitting in a chair for hours, talking and skipping his meals.

Sakura finished her shift at the hospital, exhausted and in need of supper. Kankuro went to pick her up knowing she didn't 100% know her way around the village. "Thank you for picking me up Kankuro, that was not lazy of you to do." She said smiling and hearing a chuckle from the boy. They walked together talking about training and favorite scented soaps as they were coming to the enterance of the tower. Sakura smiled to herself and looked down at her feet. "The Kazekage has changed a lot. He seems happier." Purple face painted boy smiled putting his arms behind his head for support. "Yea he's happier now, but I could still see he's lonely." "What do you mean?" She tilted her head as Kankuro lowered his eyes. "He may have my sister and I but we're family. He wants a real friend. Everyone knows how he's the Kazekage and all but they still fear him and do as little contact as possible."

Sakura stopped walking, she felt hurt. Knowing how it felt to have no friends, to be avoided, to be alone. Ino Yamanaka was her first friend, then more came afterwards. She could only image Gaara's loneliness. She gritted her teeth, yet smiled. "Well than, I will be Gaara's friend." She looked up with teary eyes to the boy who now had a shock look on his face. "I will become his the Kazekage friend helping him whenever, however, no matter what situation; Kankuro let's head to his office.!" Sakura began to run up the stairs with Kankuro far behind. She was determined to become his friend, no matter what.

"So Lord Kazekage I think we have a great understanding for everything that is there for our villages to be on good terms." Gaara stared at the man and nodded. He was releaved that the meeting would finally be over, it took the whole day and all he wanted to do was be alone. "Also Kazekage there is one more thing…" '_FUCK! What else do you want old man?_' The red headed lend back on his chair and sighed. "Yes, what else is there?" "You're being asked if you'll do a arranged marriage to my daughter KeiKei." Gaara nearly choked on air. "W-What?" He said it in the most innocent voice that even Temari that was sitting next to him was shocked to hear. "Yes for the villages 100% trust we marry out our sons or daughters to the other villages rulers. This young lady next to me is Keikei, and now she'll be your new wife." Gaara looked dumbfounded as he stared at the lady he was refering to. She had short blonde hair with a diamond headband on, dark brown eyes, huge hmmmmm… things on her chest and enough makeup to apply to everyone in the village. "Hi cutie, marry me so you can buy me stuff.!" The Hokage smiled at Gaara "If you don't agree to be married than we can not be allies and thust go to war for the land. Unless you already are married or proposed to someone else than we can not accept." '_What am I going to do!_' He felt very nervous; if he didn't agree to marry than his village would go to war which they aren't near ready to go in. But if he agreed he would be married…. MARRIED! Unless….

"Lord Kazekage!" Sakura slammed the door open, he face all red and sweaty from running up all those stairs. She froze, looking at the table full of members of Suna and the Forest village staring at her. '_Fuck…Fuck….Fuck… Wrong time for me to come…_' Gaara stood up still having his eyes on Sakura. "I can not get married to your daughter Hokage, for I am already engaged to my fiancé Haruno Sakura." He walked up to Sakura, her face becoming more of a crimson colour by the seconds. "W-Wha…." "YES, apologizes to the village of the Forest but I'm already taken." He stepped closer to Sakura, giving her eyes movement for her to understand what's going on. She didn't completely get it but played along. "Yup, yea my man… the lord….him." She gave a sickly wide smile hoping they didn't know she was lying.

"Hmmmm ok. Guess we can not separate the engagement that was made before we came…" The Hokage and his members stood up and headed to the door to exit. "Oh Lord Kazekage, we'll be staying in your village for a month. Learning about the area and all. So be warn…." The Hokage stepped closer to Gaara staring right into his eyes. "I'll be watching you…"

Howdy again! Told you I was going to upload as soon as possible! Sorry for the very VERY long chapter, but it had its reason to be. So yea I decided to keep the story in paragraph form; it gives me the storybook feeling and I like how it looks. Also thank you **ulquihime7980** for the review. Yea it is better the story typed this way. So hope you enjoyed and next chapter will be coming out the oven.!


	3. Stop The Fuckin' Car

**BTW: I didn't add this to the other chapters, but I do NOT own Naruto.**

"Don't be alarmed, I feel we're falling back to ground.

Don't be afraid, I hear in every word they say,

That even if you don't look back, be sure and find out who

Was there."

-Circa Survive, Stop The Fuckin' Car.

The hokage smiled at Gaara as he went to close the door behind him. Everyone stood, frozen in confusion and fear. " Members of our village, you're dismissed, you may go home and get some rest." Temari said smiling and pointing to the door. "But not you little brother….." The red head froze in shook, trying to tippy toe his way out of the room caught right at the knob of the door. "Oh fine…." Gaara walked back to his chair and sat down. "What's wrong Temari?"

"What's wrong? GAARA YOU SAID YOU'RE ENGAGED TO SAKURA! HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT!" Both the blonde and the red headed turned to look at the pinklette. Her expression was one of shocked and confused. "What just happened.?" Gaara turned back to Temari, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I had to say I was, or else I would have been truly engaged.

"YO everyone what's popping!" Everyone's eyes stared at the purple face painted boy at the entrance of the door looking like a lost puppy. "Did I miss something.?" Both the red headed and the blonde shook their heads and Sakura could only simply due to her being lost about the situation as well.

"I'm engaged to Sakura." "YOU'RE WHAT?" Kankaro jotted to his brother to be face to face with him. "Before you shit in your pant let me explain myself. We aren't actually engaged, I had to say I was so I wouldn't be having the future wife of the Forest village bimbo. Sakura big entrance during the meeting saved me." The jade eyes went from staring at his brother to the kunoichi next to him. "You are my fake fiancée, until the Forest village leaves you'll be with me. This is now a extension to your mission." He stood up and walked to the door. "And make sure you practice your acting skills, it lacks." He stepped out and walked away, in search for food for is angry stomach.

Sakura stood there, dumbfound. Temari messaged the bridge of the nose as Kankano laughed. "Haha! You're fake engaged to my scary emotionless brother!" He rolled on the floor, not being able to stop. "Kankaro; this is serious! If we get caught in this lie we can get in big trouble!" He stopped laughing and got up. The blonde shook her head and looked at her pink headed friend. "Sakura, I'm sorry for my dumb brother situation that he's dragged you into, but please… please help. We can't go into war right now, we barely have a army to fight and…"

Sakura placed her hand on the blondes shoulder. "I understand Temari, I'll help." She hugged her to comfort, thinking of this crazy plan Gaara has made. Kankuro walked to Sakura and smiled. "Well you did say you'll help in whenever, however, no matter what situation.

"YOU ASSHOLE" With one punch to the face Kankuro went flying out the window landing who knows where. The blonde smiled and laughed as the pinklette hand glowed with chakra and her temper colling down. "Nice to have you around Sakura."

**Howdy everyone! Sorry about the late upload. Austin and I went into the city to sleepover her aunts house. This was like a mini getaway. It was so much fun! We went to see "Woman In Black" And had Indian food for the first time! I had Chicken Korma! So goooood! But yea the city is amazing. Well post you guys soon on the next chapter! Also I decided to shorten the paragraphs so I makes it easier to read the story. So that way everyone's happy **

BTW: Sorry for short chapter. Too lazy to make it bigger but I know next chapter will be


	4. Musicbox

Ello people! Next chapter is here! & quick. Enjoy

& I do not own Naruto.

"Life inside the music box ain't easy

The malots hit the gears are always turning

And everyone inside the mechanism

Is yearning

To get out."

- Regina Spektor, Music Box

Gaara walked back and forth in his room, chewing on the late bite of his sandwich, thinking. '_Great, so much for being on friendly terms with Sakura. Now she must hate me for dragging her into this_.' He groaned to himself; Frustrated on what's going on. Until he heard a knock on his door.

"What?" was his only respond. "Umm may I come in, it's Sakura." He lighten up the features on his face and opened his door. He took a step back when he looked a the green goo on the pinklette's face. "Sorry for the fright. Temari and I did a spa time and she put this stress mask on me. But my nails are pretty." She smiled and stretched her arm towards the red headed showing her new mint mani.

"Guess that's good. The new fake fiencee of the kazekage needs to look well grombed." She sighed and walked into his room. Looking around his room; the tan walls, the collection of plants by the window, the desk piled with papers, the well made bed on the corner with his casual clothes laying ontop. She quickly turned around to view Gaara in pj's for the very first time. Yea it was just a black tee and grey plaid pant but it was just odd to her seeing him so, human.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" He said as he closed his door and walked to his desk. "I wanted to tell you that I'm ok with going along with this plan of yours." "I didn't care if you were ok with it, you would be in it weather or not." He looked at her with boredom in his eyes. '_Sakura it's ok, keep your temper down…. This is his way of being nice…_' She rubbed the temples of her head, trying to understand when the stress mask would start to work.

"But it's good that you're ok with everything. I'm trying to find a way that this plan goes perfectly and no one suspects anything." Now it was Gaara rubbing the temples of his head. Stressed, so stressed from being the Kazekage, meetings, papers, training, and now this situation. There was no space to just be a average young adult. To sleep in, to do his hobbies, to hang with friends, to go on dates.

"Kazekage-san are you ok?" She walked towards him, seeing the look of frustration on his face. "I'm ok. Now leave, I have work to be done." She nodded and headed to the door. She stopped when she touched the knob of the door. Looking behind her shoulder at the kazekage at his desk doing his papers. '_He has to do papers even though he's out of his office. That's dedication._' She looked back at the door. She was thinking of what she needed to do; nothing.

She walked back to stand opposite of Gaara. He stopped his writing and looked up, somewhat confused. "May I help you with you papers?" Now he looked confused, unsure why she would want to help. "Why?" She grabbed the seat next to him and smiled.

"Because I want to. Deal with it." She grabbed a pen and a pile of papers; beginning to read and write. Gaara just stared at her, perplexed. The idea that she would use her time to help _him_, him from all people. Though he showed no emotion on his face he was, happy.

**Hi Hi everyone! So the next chapter, yup yup! I'll get to the gaasaku romance soon I promise! Just gonna make the situation and all. Well I typed this quick and also starting to type a new gaasaku FF so it will be up soon!**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all **

**P.s ****ccvanityy ****Dance Gravin Dance is awesome! My favorite song is Tree Village.**


	5. You're The Reason

**Next Chapter everyone. Hope you are ready because the romance will start in…about… NOW**

**& I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Gaasaku would be a real canon couple & yea… **

"And it's crazy

That someone could change me

Now no matter what I have to do

I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason,

Why."

-Victoria Justice, You're The Reason

_Haruno Sakura do you take…._

_Lord Kazekage-sama, Sabaku no Gaara do you take Haruno Sakura…_

_To be your…._

_Wife.?_

"_I…..I…."_

Gaara woke up, wrapped fully around in his blanket, so cozy and warm. It's been awhile since he had time to sleep, though Shukaku is no longer with him he would most nights be up doing all his paper work and then up in the morning doing his job as the Kazekage. But with Sakura's help doing the papers yesterday he had time to sleep. He rose from the bed, stretching his arms and looking at the clock on his nightstand. He had a double look realizing…..

" HOLY BALLS I'M FIVE HOURS LATE!" He quickly his cloak over his pj's, rushing to put his ninja sandals on and grabbing his Kazekage headwear. '_I've never overslept! Why didn't my alarm go off?_' He raced up the stairs until he slammed open his office door; no one there. He had a relief, glad no one was here to scowl him for his lateness. He stopped wasting his time talking with himself and began to work.

Meanwhile Sakura was at the hospital, teaching the medics how to make poison antidotes using natural herbs. There were some pacients that had broken bones and worn out muscles but it wasn't anything big for her. The day went by quickly, Sakura wanting to go already knowing that she's going shopping with Temari.

"Ok Hana, my shift is complete. Hope you have a wonderful evening.!" Sakura waved at the nurse at the desk by hospital door and walked out . She walked to the end of the block where told Temari to meet her. But surprised to see it wasn't her, but the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-san, what are you doing here? Did something happen Temari?" Gaara shifted his head side to side. "She had bussiness to take of and…she told me to take you shopping…"

**Two Hours Before: **Gaara and the Hokage of the Forest engaged in a bussiness lunch to discuss more about there peace treaty. His daughter was there too, crossing her arms and sighing loudly; acting very infantile and irritating. Gaara was thankful for Sakura to be his 'Fiancé'. It felt kindof cool, the idea for him to say he has a woman. '_Wait, what the hell am I thinking? This is Sakura; The loud high temper Sasake loving Sakura._' He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach; something he felt before. It was the same feeling he had when he thought of his mother.

"Kazekage- kun. I have a question!' Gaara dully looked at the blonde, man what a ugly face. "So if she is you fiancé than why doesn't she have a ring?" '_CRAP! The one time this girl is smart!_" The hokage quickly looked at the red head, griming evilly. "Uhhhhhh well actually after her shift we were going to get it. We recently got engaged and when I poposed I didn't have a ring.."

Gaara stared at the Hokage, no emotion to hide the smile that wanted to come out because of his great lie. "Ohh…" Keikei looked down at her plate, feeling defeated.

**Fifteen minutes before: **"Temari…." The Kazekage was back from his lunch. Tapping his fingers in a rhythm on the desk. "I need a favor." The blondie walked up to her little brothers desk. "What? I need to leave. Sakura and I are going shopping and I need to go pick her up." "Well…. You cant go because Sakura and I need to get the engagement ring." Temari put her hands on her hips. "Cant you do it later or tomorrow?" "No; I don't have time for tomorrow. Plus you owe me for that time when I covered you at the meeting when you and Shika….."

"OK OK FINE! I'll stay and do your work…. Asshole." Gaara stood up letting out a low chuckle and walked out of his office. "I hate you.." "I heard that Temari.." "GOOD!"

**Now: **"Oh ok than, let's go." Sakura and Gaara walked to the shopping area. People staring at the two, and fan girls giving Sakura dirty looks. "So I guess news spread around quickly about us." Sakura looked up to the red headed, his gaze remaining straight with his arms folded. " Yea as the Kazekage they need to know what's going on."

"Soo…" Sakura looked down at the ground, kicking a little of the warm sand up with every step. "What are you going to shop for? Because I know there is no way you're going into Victoria Secret with me." Sakura crossed her arms as Gaara stopped walking. "We are going in there."

He looked up and Sakura followed his gaze, a jewelry shop. "We need to get your ring, so people don't question this engagement more than they are already." Gaara walked to the door, Sakura walking right behind '_Oh how sweet he's opening the door for me._' She smiled to herself coming close to the door.

SMACK! Her face spreading on the glass door. Her face and body turning red from anger and embarrassment. Gaara just stared, his arms still crosses together and sighs. "Charming…" Sakura opened the door, her eyes glued to the red head and anger boiling in her blood.

"You Asshole! You were suppose to have the door open for me!" She walked closer to Gaara, she placed her hands on her sides. "Was I suppose to keep it open?" He titled his head and pouted his lips out. Sakura's face soften and became into a awe.

"Excus me Lord Kazekage-sama.." Both the pinklette and the red headed turned their faces to the man. "May I help you Lord?" The man shivered in fear being in the presence of the sands most feared person. "We need a ring, a engagement ring." Gaara pointed to the pink hair girl next to him. The man changes his view from the ghastly red head to the lovely cherry blossom. "Oh yes, you're fiancé. Pleased to meet you." The man bowed his head. "Pleasure to meet you too ser." She smiled and shook the store owners hand which got a shocked look from the man and a nonexistent eyebrow twitch from Gaara.

"You have a very lovely shop ser, if you may can you point me in the direction of the rings." She smiled and titled her head as the man points in the direction Sakura requested. Walking away the man turned to Gaara as he kept his eyes on her.

"She's very pulchritudinous, she's a keeper." Gaara doesn't respond but nods his head. " I've heard of her, Haruno Sakura one of the top medics, a ninja of the Hidden Leaf, strong physical and has a caring heart. I can see how you would fall for her." The store owner smiles and goes to help his other customers.

Gaara just remains in place, absorbing all the words the man had said. He looked back at Sakura. Looking at her long pale hair, her long toned yet slim legs, her limpid skin, and her tattoo that swings around her leg. He will admit to himself; she was very Very pretty. She was the only girl he ever called 'pretty.' Maybe he was getting soft.

He walked up behind her, she's too distracted by the shiny beautiful rings to even notice him coming near. "Any you like.?" Sakura jumped to the sound of his voice so close to her. "Jeez, Kazekage-san I didn't know you were right behind me. You frighten me." She sigh and went back to looking at the rings. "Wow, look at that one!" She stared at the white gold ring with the emerald flower shaped gem and tiny diamonds roped around the ring. He eyes widen to the view of the radiant expensive jewelry. "That's the one you like?" Gaara looked at the ring and what appeared to be a little smirk on his face he turned to the sells man. " We'll be taking this one." As the man took out the ring Sakura stared at Gaara.

"You cant, that ring is so expensive. I cant accept." "Just think of it as a thanks for everything…" He looked down at the girl. She had that same smile he saw when she first came to Suna. The one that gave him that pounding in his chest and his cheeks to lighten up. "Thank you Kazekage-san."

The sells man gave Gaara the ring as he paid, the pinklette standing by the door looking out to the citizens walking by, they all look so happy. "Here." She turned to be standing face to face with the red headed. "I said here woman." He dropped the ring into the palm of her hand and walked out of the door.

"Oh how romantic…" The pinklette put the ring on her left hand. She rose it up to the light seeing the ring glisten and twinkle. '_How beautiful_' "Come On! I don't have all day, the Kazekage has other duties than to be standing around doing nothing.!" She sighed as she turned to the door to join the tempered boy.

**Hiya! Thank you guys so much for the story alerts, the favorites & reviews! I feel so special :'] So I'm slowly getting the gaasaku out, but promise it will get more **_**interesting. Hehe till the next chapter everyone.! **_

**& to** **ccvanityy, I will continue don't worry.! I love this idea too, I'm excited to see where it ends up in. But yes that song is sooo good! The album "Happiness" is just so awesome.**


	6. Lovesong

**Hello Everyone, Chapter 6 is now complete :D**

**I do NOT own Naruto**

"However far away, I will always love you

However long I stay, I will always love you

Whatever words I say, I will always love you

I'll always love you, I'll always love you

Cause I love you."

-Adele, Lovesong

The night began to creep out on the village of Sunagakure as lights of houses flickered on and streets cleared of people. Only two were found walking back from the shopping center with a bag from the weapon store and a new pair of ninja sandals. Funny thing thou, none of the ideas were Sakura's.

"You do know the purpose of Temari and I to go shopping today was because **I** needed clothes and stuff…." She slouched her forced a low frown. " And why am I holding your bags?" Gaara smirked and turned his head to see the overacting girl. "So this is the thanks I get for buying you that ring?" She forgot about the ring and looked down at it. She smiles at it's beauty then looked up to the Kazekage. "You're right. I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes; hearing the low crunch sounds from walking on the sand and the cool breeze passing under her ears. Gaara looked at her, he enjoyed the quietness that was shared on their walk. He felt it was their way of bonding.

He looked down at her tattoo. Seeing it's vibrant hues, the fine details on each petal with the outline that looked like it has…..

"Names?" Gaara accidentally said out loud that caught Sakura of guard. "What?" She raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Are there names on the petals?" She looked down at her tattoo. She remembered the day she first got it done. The fear of having it come out wrong, and the shit load of pain it was to get.

"Yea, there are names. A name on each petal for every person that had ever influenced me in my life to make me the person I am today." She kneeled down on one leg to pointed to one of the petals. Gaara squatted down to view. "See this one says Naruto, This one says Kakashi sensei, Lee, Ino, my mother, father; I even have your name." She pointed to the petal on the low part of the front of her thigh. The boy looked surprised to see his name.

"Because of you I fought Sasori during your rescue mission that showed me and everyone how much I've grown as a ninja. You also showed me that I love to care and protect others in their weak hour like during the chunnin exams when you went to attack…." Sakura got quiet, now staring at the last petal on her thigh. It was _his_ name. "Sasake…."

Gaara looked at the fragile girl, seeing the look of agony and doleful. Gaara went to open his mouth to speak but heard Sakura let out a swallow chuckle. "Uchiha Sasake, the ex member of team seven, my first love and heartbreak." She lowered her head, holding back the tears that tired to claw there way out. But she held in, she didn't want to cry in front of the Kazekage.

"He taught me to fight to be noticed, to have a goal so high no matter how long it would take to get there. To know that we all have childhood memories that do effect us growing up. And I learned that loving someone that doesn't care for you back…. Is pathetic." Gaara wide eyed the pinklette, those words about the Uchiha came out of her mouth.

"You never forget your first love. There is always a place for them in your hear. But I cant torture myself for child like heartbreaks. I cant give my heart to a body that doesn't breathe; there is no soul in him. I cant keep lying to myself; that someday he can come back, that someday I can save him from himself. She wiped the tear that ran free down her cheek. As much as she tired not to show mournfulness; weakness.

"I'm so sorry Kazekage-sama, hearing me rant about pointless things. Let's just head home, I'm tired." She walked ahead of Gaara. Repeating the word '_Don't cry, don't yet, don't cry, you can hold it in_.' in her head. They made it to Sakura's apartment door. She handed him his bags and opened her door. "Well, goodnight Kazekage-sama. See you tomorrow."

She began to close her door before a foot prevented her from closing. "Call me Gaara. Gaara will do just fine." She blinked twice before nodding. "Ok well, goodnight _Gaara_."

He moved his foot to allow her to close her door and walked away. Sakura slowly walked to the couch, collapsing onto it. Finally allowing the built up tears to escape. She placed her palms on top of her eyes. Seeing the dots of light that showed underneath her closed lids. She curled her knees into her stomach; rocking back and forth. This was what her grandmother and her did when she was younger; rocking on the old wooden chair. This seemed to always calm Sakura down.

'_**You are stronger than this girl! Get your ass up and show everyone your power!**_' Her inner self stood ten feet high, her chest filled with held in air and her arms flexed on her sides. Sakura couldn't help but let out a smile to the image of herself in her mind. But it quickly fade away as she wiped her eyes and looked at her thigh as _his_ name.

'_You are Strong_.'

Sakura walked to her bathroom.

'_You are Brave_.'

She ran her fingers through her silky hair.

'_You are smart_.'

She turned her bathtub faucet on and viewed the water gathering up.

'_You are…..Pretty_.'

She gulped in and tip toed her feet into the steaming tub.

'_You are Caring_.'

She laid her body fully into the water. Feeling the water burn its way into her flesh and absorbing in her pores.

'_You are better…_'

She slowly lowered her head into the water. The water rushing into her ears and her heair getting heavy with the water sinking in.

'_Than Sasake_.'

She sank in, her body flowing low near the bottom of the tub. The water, it's pure.

**Hello everyone. As you can see this is a very important chapter in Gaara's & Sakura's relationship. The part where she talks about Sasake was me basically talking about me and my ex; my first 'love'. That's why I hate it when people dislike Sakura because she cries over Sasake. People, that was her first love, the first time she ever felt for someone and for him to leave, to be gone forever. How would they feel if that happened to them? I give her credit for her strength, I know how it feels.**

**Sorry for my little rant, I just wanted to share a little. Well anyway it's Friday so I might type up the next chapter. So till then, see yalll! **

**P.S thank you again for the reviews, story alerts & author favoriting.!**


	7. Lightweight

**Chapter seven up & running.!**

**I do NOT own Naruto**

'I'm a lightweight  
>Better be careful what you say<br>With every word  
>I'm blown away<br>You're in control of my heart.  
>I'm a lightweight<br>Easy to fall, easy to break  
>With every move my whole world shakes<br>Keep me from falling apart'

-Demi Lovato, Lightweight.

Gaara walked the lonely streets, walking with his bags and staring up at the night sky. Clouds covered the stars. '_Will it rain tomorrow?_' It rarely rained in Suna but when it did it does help a lot in the villages crops and lowers the heat. Gaara could only imagine Sakura having to walk to her medic job in the hospital. Getting wet and irritated by the pouring rain; that would sure ruin her morning.

He sighed to himself and though about something different. The sound of his name coming out of her mouth. The way she rolled the 'R', the smooth way it came together so nicely in her voice. He liked the way she said it. He's glad to be able to hear it more often for the pink hair girl.

Entering his mansion, he walked quickly up the stairs hoping not to come across his nagging sister and obnoxious brother. He slithered into his bedroom, making no noise; not even a crack. He unbuckled his gourd carrier, putting down his gourd. Throwing off his clothes and putting on just his sweatpant and plopping onto his bed. Using his sand he set his alarm to seven in the morning.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxNEXT DAY LINE THINGYxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_My body feels heavy, yet I lay on something soft. I know I'm in my bedroom, on my bed. But there is a white figure there; I also see pink._

_I try opening my eyes but stopped by a light brush on my lids that closed my eyes for the last time. Who was that?_

"Gaara, wake up. Gaara it's never been this hard to wake you. Yet you never sleep….. Gaara wake up! Hello Gaara? WAKE UP!" A small fan whacked onto the red head's face and quickly jumped up. "What the Fuck Temari. Why did you do that?" "Gaara it's twelve o' clock, your meeting is in ten minutes…" "WHAT BUT HOW?"

He grabbed his alarm, noticing quickly that someone shut off the alarm at 6:78 in the morning. Who did it? "Did Kankuro come in my room again? "No I didn't!" The brunette boy pooped his head in, hearing his name be brought up in his siblings conversation. "Maybe it just shut off itself. It's the alarm ghost!" Kankuro twitched his fingers using his chakra strings to raise the alarm clock. "Ohhhhwwwoooo scary.!"

"Kankuro stop being a idiot…." Temari smacked her fan in back of the boys head. Hearing him scream "Ouch" and rubbing the back of his head. "Enough I don't have time for this, get out I need to get ready. Oh and remember the dinner at later tonight." The siblings both ran out, knowing what happens when Gaara is cranky. He stood up from his bed, quickly putting on his usual attire and running out.

Sakura walked down the halls of the hospital. The smell of medicine and the cold air crawling up her nurse uniform, but she was used to it. She loved being in the hospital; helping and seeing patients get better and bring a grateful smile to their faces. She knew that someday with more training and experience that she'll become the best medic ever and run her own hospital. She whistled to a low sad melody, tapping her fingers onto her sides.

She made it to the room that she was assigned to go to. Knocking softly as she heard someone call "Come in" she opened the door. There laying on a patient's bed was a girl, short brown hair and dark eyes. It was that girl; Matsuri.

"Ewww no! I want another nurse!" The girl said crossing her arms and arching her eyebrows. "Matsuri, the other nurses are busy. Let me help you. It says you need to heel your arm correct?" The pinklette sat next to the girl, forcing a smile on her face in front of the obsessed Gaara fan. "No, get away you ugly chewed up bubblegum! I want someone else who I can at least look at without wanting to throw up.!" This made the pinklette grind her teeth, holding in the sailor language that wanted to scream out.

"Matsuri, stop acting so puerile and let me just do my job." Sakura grabbed the other girl's arm, tighten her grip to control her from yanking away. The brunette looked at Sakura's hand, seeing the beautiful emerald engagement ring set perfectly on her index finger. "No, so it is true! You whore! You're suppose to be a crybaby Sasake loving freak.!" Not Gaara-kun!" Sakura pulled away in reaction to her word. People really thought of her as a crybaby; having a obsession with the raven hair boy made her a freak?

Matsuri noticed the hurt expression on Sakura's features and laughed. "Yea, we all think it's funny knowing how he left the village, he left you. We saw you cry for him, wanting you blonde friend to rescue him. But he hates you Sakura, and like him Gaara-kun will leave you too."

Sakura just looked at the girl in shook. Those words of hate came out of her mouth? The innocent looking Matsuri's mouth. "You know what Matsuri…." Sakura's hand glowed green with chakra, placing it on top of the brunette's arm. "How about we stay quiet for the time being.?" The pinklette began to heal the girl's arm. Taking a few glimpse of the brunette having a wide devilish grin; she knew that she was right.

**Hello everyone! This was a quick chapter.! I'm noticing how dark it's beginning to sound. It's more that then romance; should I change the type of story then?**

**& I know Matsuri is somewhat out of character but I feel she would do this if someone were to be with Gaara. Sorry to all Matsuri fans but I HATE HER. Nothing will change that for me, sorry.**

**Well I feel like I'm on a roll, so I'll start the next chapter!**


	8. Black Fire Upon Us

**Chapter 8 everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Naruto**

'Tonight we ride on clouds of fire  
>We're damned by Gods, our deths conspired<br>We fear no mortals in these worlds  
>The gift we give you is your soul.'<p>

-Dethklok, Black Fire Upon Us.

The day was over, Gaara standing up his sore butt from his desk chair, Temari throwing out her fifth empty plastic cup coffee, and Kankuro stretching his arms up high. "Man I'm hungry. Isn't that dinner party tonight?" Temari clapped her hands together and Kankuro nodded with agreement." Let's bring Sakura-chan too! We haven't spent a lot of time together since she's been in Suna." Temari rushed to the door, having Kankuro on her tail and Gaara walking out like a slug.

Sakura was packing up her equipment. Her shift was over and she knew that all she wanted to do was lay on her couch reading "Vampire Kisses" and eating a pint of Breyer's mint chocolate chip ice cream. She rubbed the back of her neck and grabbed her bag. '_Ten minutes till heaven, just ten more minutes to heav…._'

"Sakura-chan come out to dinner with us!" Temari shouted loudly in the girls face. "Ugh… I don't know. I'm pretty tired.." "Ohhhhh come on! Pretty please?" Temari widen her smile and intertwined her fingers together; she was begging. "I don't know Temari…"

"If you come I'll buy you a new dress!" Temari swung her arms up and down and got weird stares from her brothers. "Temari.. You cant bride me to coming out to dinner. That's just wrong." "And I'll buy you new shoes!" Temari jumped up and down, making her youngest brother shake his head and Kankuro to look away. "No Temari, it's ok. But I don't want to go…"

WACK! Sakura fell down unconscious as the blondie folded her fan back in it's holder and grabbed her pink hair friend. "I tried doing it the polite way, but I guess this works fine too." She placed Sakura on her shoulder like a child and headed out the hospital exit. Passing her brothers who eyes were widen and skin white in fear. They followed quickly out the hospital to their house, leaving a large distance from their barmy sister.

"What, wait, what?" The pinklette shuck her now cold wet hair as she gained conscious back. "TEMARI!"

"Finally you woke up, it's now time for you to get ready." The blonde smiled as the pinklette kicked her legs out of anger. "Temari, when I get my hands on you I'll…" "Sakura, please come. I rarely get to go out with girl friends. Most of the time I'm the only girl my age at social events. It's gets really lonely with both brothers having people to talk to but not me." The blonde lowered her head, hiding the look of forlorn on her features. Sakura stood up and hugged her close friend. She knew how it felt to be the only girl a lot. She remembered that she was always in groups of guys on missions. "As long as I don't wear orange. Orange isn't my colour."

Temari smiled and hugged back the pinklette. "Yay, thank you Sakura-chan, you're really a true friend." Temari withdrawal from the hug and went to open her window. "Now we have to precipitance in order to buy new outfit for the dinner party. Let's take the shortcut." She grabbed Sakura's hand and jumped out her window, landing onto of another houses rooftop, with the chakra flowing down to kunoichi feet and hoped from rooftop to rooftop to their destination.

Gaara opened his close, seeing all the shades of red and blacks in his clothing. He grabbed a pair of pant and a blouse. The pant where tailored black skinny jeans; the shirt being a crimson colour button down long sleeve. He ran his fingers through his hair, he didn't care on how his hair styled or even to brush it. He slipped on all black vans and tucked in the laces.

"Bro you ready?" Kankuro shouted from down the stairs. He was wearing a Byzantine color button down, black loose jeans and all black converse. His hair was shaggy and his face was clear of any purple paint. "Coming." Gaara jogged down the stairs, feeling naked without his gourd on his back. "Where are the girls?" They both put there hands in their pockets, kicking low at the air to pass time. "Girls are you Fuckin' don yet I'M HUNGRY!"

"Kankuro can you ever have fucking patience? Temari walked down the stairs, she wore a Alice Blue bandage dress, silver open toe flats with glaucous toe polish peeking out. She had a glittery clutch and a silver watch to compliment her heels. Her hair was combed down; her makeup being black smoky eye shadow, a hint of lavender pink blush on her cheeks with nude lipstick. She felt glamorous.

"Wow Temari, for once you look decent.!" Kankuro chuckled at his own joke, not prepared for the punch that came towards his face. "OUCH!" He rubbed his new red nose as Temari smiled. "Next time think before you speech, Assmuncher." She said as she looked at her watch then looked up the stairs. "Sakura-chan you're ready yet?"

"Yupperz." The pinklette said walking down the stairs. Her blouse being a ivory short sleeve button down loosely tucked into myrtle laced short shorts with transparent black tights that still showed off her tattoo underneath with ankle cut sepia oxfords on with ankle white lace socks frilly out. Her hair was loosely pulled back into a French braid with her usual bangs out but the ends were curled. Her eyes were lined with silver eyeliner, her cheeks brushes lightly with puce color hue and her lips bare allowing her natural lip colour to be exposed.

Gaara watched as she took her last step down, thou her outfit wasn't as fancy as his sibling she had a elegance look to her. She looked so radiant and pure. "Wow Sakura, you look great!" Kankuro smiled as he walked to the door. "How come she gets a better compliment than me!" Temari pouted as she headed to the door. "Come on I'm hungry!" He rushed out and Temari put her hands on her hips as she walked out, leaving Sakura and Gaara behind.

As they walked to the restaurant, no one talked as they enjoyed the sounds of the sand being picked up by the wind and the swallow chirps of the night crickets. Gaara sometimes looked to his side to see Sakura, her arms behind her back, eyes closed and no expression being given. He wondered what she was thinking about.

"Finally we're here!" Kankuro shouted as he ran inside. Temari huff in frustration to her brother and stomped in. Sakura walked in afterwards, then Gaara. They all stopped in awe at the inter design of the restaurant. The walls were painted like a rain forest scene except for the one that had a falling waterfall built in. The lights were dimmed and the floors were cherry wood. The tables and status looked expensive; guess this is how the new restaurant in Suna got its reputation as the most gorgeous expensive restaurant to be built.

"Oh Lord Kazekage come here." Said the Forest Hokage. He wore a black button down with matching slacks, his blonde hair jelled back exposing his birthmark on his forehead. Around his arm it seemed to be his wife. She had ash colour hair with a tight short hem maroon dress. Her makeup use had to have been passed down to her daughter by the huge amount covering her features. And next to her was KeiKei. She wore her hair tightly in a bun with extreme air tight lilac mist dress exposing a very bare chest of hers with odd knee high heel boots. She wore ten pounds of makeup on her face and from where the siblings and Sakura were standing could smell her overused grandma smelling perfume.

Gaara gulped before stepping forward to the hokage's family. "Hi Kazekage-kun!" The girl went and waved hyperly at the red headed. Her chest moving with her body which Gaara wished she would put _them _away. "Umm Hello.. So yeah how is everyone enjoying there stay in Sunagakure?"

As those four went on with there conversation Sakura walked around the restaurant. She saw a hors d'oeuvres table that the brunette sibling was binging like a monster at. She turned to look at the crowds of very beautiful people bring in small groups socializing. Temari joined in hearing the issues that needed to be fixed in Suna.

And that left Sakura alone. She walked to the waterfall, looking down at the koi fish swimming in the pool the waterfall filled. She poked her finger under the water, petting the koi as them swam past her finger; feeling their scales and seeing their pretty colours. She smiled at the peaceful feeling she was getting our of this. So nice and calm.

"Yo Sakura they got mad food! Come help me eat all this shit! Sakura turned around to see the sugar-hyper brunette sibling; his cheeks covered in food stains and smelled like sauce. "Kankuro food goes in your mouth, not your face." She let out a small giggle as she grabbed Kankuro arm leading to a table that had napkins.

Temari shook her head in view of the pinklette cleaning her brothers face like a little boy. '_That sad moment when your brother is getting his face cleaned up by a __younger__ girl._' She walked up to the two and crossed her arms. "Kankuro you fool why is your face dirty?" The boy smiled as he let out a small burp. "Food my dear sister, it's so good.!" He passed the two girls and headed straight back to the food table. Both girls let out a loud sigh and laughed together.

"Dinner will be served in two minutes. Please everyone take your seat at the main table." The waitress said as everyone headed to the large dinner table. "Food!" Kankuro jumped in joy and raced to the table.

Everyone sat by their companions and dates. Having Kankuro sitting next to Temari, Temari sitting next to Sakura, and Sakura sitting next to Gaara. Having that Gaara and Sakura sat across from The Hokage, his wife and their daughter. Sakura could feel the intense stare from KeiKei as the awkwardness aroma grew in the air. Gaara remained calm as usual, taking a sip of water as the Forest Hokage lend back on his chair. That's when KeiKei decided to be the first to speak.

"Sooo, when did you and Sakura meet.? Sakura lifted her eyebrows high, Temari widen her eyes, Kankuro looked up from playing with his fingers and Gaara choked on his water. And that's where they all knew, hell begins.

**Howdy everyone! Sorry for not updating for awhile. I have a terrible sickness called ****laziness**** and that stops me from a lot of things! Well for the apology I decided to type a LONG chapter for you guys to read. Hope that is good enough for everyone.**

**Also I LOVE they way I image Sakura and Temari to look. I see Temari as this bombshell looking lady and Sakura to look like those cute lady like girly girls. I love fashion so I hope I described well enough on how they all look.**

**So yea, next chapter will be coming up shortly **_**I hope… **_


	9. Zombie

**Chapter 9 Woop Woop!**

**Also the writing is different this chapter due to what's going on. ****Underline**** is Gaara talking, BOLD is Sakura talking.**

**I do NOT own Naruto. If I did Sakura would be the main character & have more scenes. **

"Another mother's breaking

Heart is taking over.

When the violence cause's silence

We must be mistaken."

- The Cranberries, Zombie.

The Forest Hokage smiled at the pinklette, sending shivers down her spine as she turned to look at Gaara. "Well..?" KeiKei crossed her arms and waited impatiently.

"A mission.!"

"**At the park!"**

Sakura and Gaara widen their eyes. Realizing they spoke at the same time, and saying two completely different statements. Temari nudged Sakura and coughed. "We umm met in a park than we were assigned a mission together. That was when we got to know each other more…" The pinklette gave a sickly wide smile as she felt her drop of sweat run down her neck. '_That was close_.' She looked at the makeup face girl as she looked clueless. "Oh really well what type of mission was it?"

"Assassin mission."

" **Rescue mission!"**

Again Gaara and Sakura look at each other again. Gaara was alittle ticked off as Sakura tapped her shoes together. "It was a combination mission. Yes umm we had to rescue a villages lord and by that we had to kill their attackers. I was a S-rank mission." The red head nodded in agreement to her fast lies. He was impressed on her fast thinking and calm behavior. Yet he wondered; he heard from Lee and Naruto that Sakura wasn't the greatest liar. He guessed the she's been training.

"Oh wow cool! Say come you two don't show PDA? I mean come on girl look at _your_ Kazekage. How could you not want to touch that hunk of meat?" KeiKei raised her voice which made everyone stare at the 'couple.' It now fell on Gaara to talk next as Sakura was feeling the sweat begin to soak her socks.

"Well as the Kazekage I don't agree. I want my people not to lower their respect and status I have gained for myself all because I umm show my _lady_….care in public." Gaara klutzy placed his arm around the pinklette's chair. She knew he would do anything to avoid physical contact for it wasn't in his nature to. Though she knew something in her made her a little vexed of Gaara still being extremely closed on the thought of physical touched. She made a fake grin and a small laugh that sounded more like coughs. " Yea got to make sure his pride remains so high… _up his ass_." she mumbled under her breathe with the last line that no one heard. She grabbed her glass of Champaign and chugged it down.

That was when the servers came with the dishes filled with fugu, wagyu, sushi rolls

white rice, and sake bottles. "FOOD!" Kankuro banged his silver wear repeating over and over again on the table. Sakura let out a small smile from his child like behavior. I reminded her of her best friend Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara watched her mouth; seeing the small smile come upon it and quickly fall down to a narrow line.

"Kazekage it's ok show PDA. I do it all the time with my wife and in fact my people see me to being better and trust me more. Seeing me and seeing my woman." He turned to greet her eyes as they lend towards each other and started to make out. Keikei put her finger near her mouth looking like she was barfing. Gaara and Sakura looked in disgust, Temari covered her mouth with both her hands and Kankuro stopped eating. "Mommy, Daddy get a room! You're embarrassing me!" The blonde stood up and walked out the door.

"It's ok; she'll be back in twenty minutes." He said catching his breathe and returning to his normal possession facing the group. "You see! Not hard. If I can do it so can you. I would feel comfortable if you did! Unless there is a reason I should be questioning…?" " Nope, we are totally 100% comfortable as long as you're comfortable Hokage-sama." Sakura said quickly, feeling the eyes of all around looking at her. "Hmm ok. Actually I wanted to ask you guys something. Why don't you two join my family and friends in a week end getaway we planned for tomorrow!"

Gaara widen his eyes as Sakura turned her head to him. "Oh we couldn't join ser, my umm fiancée has his duties as the Kazekage and must remain here unless emergencies." "Nonsense! His siblings look responsible enough to run the village as we go on our trip. You guys MUST come!" The Forest Hokage lend forward, keeping is gaze on Sakura and noticing her pupils dilating. She felt her cheek flush and her mouth became dry and bitter. What was she going to say?

"We'll go…." All turned to Gaara as his arms were crossed and his lids were shut. _'What are we getting ourselves into.?'_

XX xxxxxxx XX xxxxxxx XX xxxxxx XX xxxxxx XX xxxxxxx

"What the HELL we you thinking!" Temari screamed as she circled around her youngest brothers room. They came back from the disaster dinner and all four went back to the mansion. Kankuro went into his room, to bed. Gaara was sitting on his bed, closing his eyes and pretending not to hear his choleric sister. And Sakura was on his floor, avoiding any way for him to feel she's to close and stay away from the screaming Temari. The blonde's temper was rising to its boiling point, her hair frizzing up and her makeup smuggling away. Gaara just gave her his usual bored look but deeply her was as stressed out as his sister.

"I had to say something. If I didn't they'll sure figure out something." Temari rubbed the palm of her hand down her face. "You do know Kankuro and I aren't joining you two. I will just be you and her." The blondie looked down at the pinklette. She was taking off her shoes, letting out a small relieved sigh of finally breaking in her new oxfords.

"I know that…. I guess her and I have to be the best actors." Sakura nodded in agreement as she rose from the floor. "Well everyone, I'm knackered. Goodnight." She bowed as she existed her room to the direction of her apartment.

Temari watched as her brother glued his eyes on the pinklette until the door closed behind her. Temari could hold the smirk that appeared on her lips and turned her whole body to her brother. "So I've seen that you've become closer to her." Gaara looked at the blonde and nodded. "Yes. Would make sense seen she's living in Suna for awhile. Don't you think.?" His sarcasm tempered with Temari a little but cooled down in remember what her question was. "Jeez, I just asked a simple question. That is all." She stomped her foot on the ground and arced her brow. "Stop being a asswipe!" She existed the room, mumbling to herself on how poorly treated she was in the household.

Gaara just looked out his window. Seeing the horizon of sand and the stars above. He sighed as he put the covers over his body and rested his eyes.

XxxxxxxxNEXT DAY LINE THINGYxxxxxxxxX

Sakura began packing her luggage; clothing, shoes, panties and shampoo. She thought of where this weekend place would be. A beautiful beach, a winter wonderland, a spa.! She clapped her hands together at the idea of a spa. She's been overworking herself all from the long shifts at the hospital and nights helping the Kazekage with his papers. She needed time to relax.

"A little to excited much.?" Sakura jumped and fell face first onto the floor as Gaara just looked down at her. "Gaara-san, what are you doing in my room.? Ever heard of KNOCKING?" He tilted his head, giving her a look of addled. "But you must have forgotten. I'm the Kazekage; I can do whatever I want." Sakura flustered as Gaara remained with that confused look that it made her confused.! She though it was so out of his character to do.

"I don't care. Still is wrong. What if I was naked?" "Than that's your problem, not mine." He shrugged as he sat on well made bed Sakura had worked on ten minutes ago. Sakura began to feel a burn on both her cheeks, placing her hand on the area but than on her hips. "Is there a reason why you're here.?" "Yes." She waited for him to ensure her but was let down when his gazed changed direction to her open balcony. "Well?" "Well what?" Her fingers cringed. "Well why Are You Here?"

"Because the members think I 'sneaked out' to find you and yea." He crossed his arms and sat Indian style on her now messed up bed. "Why did you sneak out?" "I hate hearing that bimbo's voice. It sounds like dying rats, huge dying rats." He took in a deep breath as he pictured KeiKei as a rat, he laughed to himself on the inside.

"Oh ok." Sakura got up from the floor and went back to packing. She squeezed in her last item into her luggage and zipped it quickly, letting out a loud sigh and threw her luggage onto the floor. Gaara remained sitting, beginning to fall into deep meditation as Sakura left the room. '_What the Fuck! Couldn't he had just go to his room to do that? Shit!' _

She went into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair falling down on the sides framing her face, her naked face from makeup or pimples. He feminine shoulders and her not-as-lacking-as-before chest. She wondered why she didn't look at herself in the mirror more often. She wasn't the type to have high confidence or brag about her looks. But she thought she wasn't ugly, why did she think that?

'_**Sasake…' **_

She shoot back, like as if his name were fire and she poked her entire body into it. That name, she needed to stop saying it, thinking it. She had to 100% get ride for him from her mind. She was tired of having pity on herself and for others to give it to her. She didn't like that people knew she broke when he left. She remembered Naruto coming over to her house every night bring her new tissue boxes and a smile. She had a plummet feeling in her chest every time she saw everyone had someone. Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Kiba, Tenten and Neji, and Temari and Shikamaru. Of couse she was blithe for all of her friends; especially for her best friend Naruto. Seeing him happy, holding her hand, in love and having someone love you back. Deep down inside Sakura envy them all, they had what she wanted. Commitment.

"Sakura, are you taking a shit? We need to go soon!" She snapped back from her daydream; looking at the door where she heard the very moody Kazekage back to the mirror. She looked at the red puffiness that now surrounded her eyes and a single last tear her already wet cheeks. Yea, she was in there for awhile.

She washed her face with hot water and opened the door. Seeing the red headed sitting, no _lounging _on her couch.

"I wasn't shitting you Assface! I was.. Washing my face!" She pointed to her face making sure he saw the reason for her burning flesh and glassy eyes. "Assface? Such a nice way to address your lord." He sat up and slouched forward, eyes glued onto the pinklette. "Well, actually Gaara-san you aren't really my lord for I am not a resident of Suna's village." She crossed her arms and lend all her body weight to one leg; she was testing his patience.

He was interested with her game. He looked at the leg she lend on; the tattooed one. He watched as the petals danced up her thin legs. Curving with each muscle or bone it was inked on. " I my not be your lord of your village. But remember Sakura, you're in my territory now. Once you laid one foot on my land, you commit to stay in my village's apartment, work in my village's hospital and go with me to the little trip that the Forest Hokage has planned. Take a second look at the at clues S-ak-ura. All this make me your Kazekage, your lord until your mission is over. I. Am. In. Charge."

Sakura stared in shock. Flabbergasted actually. No one has ever spoken to her like that, not even her own Hokage. She turned to head to her room; Gaara still locking his gaze on until she went into her room. She grabbed her luggage aggressively, letting just one last tear escape her weak eyes and walked out her room; returning to Gaara's company.

She stared at him again. Eyes harden with every second passed. She felt awkwardness build up as she was the first to break the narrow eye contact and head to the door. "Come on, we're leaving." She said in a cold voice that Gaara wasn't used to hearing from the pink hair kunoichi.

He got up and followed the direction the pinklette took. He grabbed the handle of the door, looking at Sakura figure getting smaller as she walked further from her apartment. As he closed the door he felt the corners of his mouth twitch as if trying to form a smirk. _'Things finally seem to be getting interesting.'_

**Howdy Everyone! Next chapter is here! This was a interesting chapter for me because again I used myself and my reference to write the relationship between her and her formal teammate Sasake.**

**Also thank you everyone who reviews! I love long reviews too so please don't be scared to write a paragraph or rank. I'll sure read it ^_^**

**P.S **ccvanityy. **Yea I really did image them looking super awesome in their outfits for dinner. Especially Gaara's outfit (yum) x3**


	10. Vermillion

**Hello everyone. I'm very sorry for the long period of me not updating on chapters. I've been having readers block & brain farts that I just couldn't read. But I did draw (they're on my Deviantart) but anyways.**

**I will make my chapters longer. I did notice how very short my chapters are. I do like long chapters too so I will take that in consideration and hope you all are pleased with my small improvements.**

**Well, I guess it's time to start typing! **

**Also note to all: I'm typing this in a really upset mood after reading a very sad Gaasaku FF & teared up. I love Gaasaku!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"I get nervous, perverse, when I see her it's worse

But the stress is astounding

It's now or never she's coming home

Forever."

-Slipknot, Vermillion.

The group of people crowded near the exist of Sunagakure. The people who were there were the Hokage's family, a few guards, people who seem to be the Hokage's other guest and the emotionless Gaara and the lugubrious Sakura. There were waging packed with luggages and empty built in seats. Sakura hoped into the waging with Gaara right behind. The inside of the wage only fit six people so it was , Mrs. Hokage, KeiKei, Sakura and Gaara for god knows how long until they made it to their destination.

The ride was roaring with the sounds of Mrs. Hokage's digital agenda booklet, the Hokage loud snoring and rocky movement of his head, and KeiKei attempting to sing to the music coming out from her MP3. Gaara looked from the corner of his eyes to Sakura gazing out the opening of the waging. Seeing the sand fade and become grass with trees growing from the ground. She didn't look like she was breathing, she was so still and concentrated on something outside like if there was something exciting outside. But again it was just passing trees and the leaves the blew in the wind.

"And I Was Like BABY BABY!" The red-headed attention was interrupted but the sound of wolves crying. He stared darkly at the blonde dancing in her seat with her earphones in. He wanted her mouth to be sewed up tight and never let that terrible voice be heard again. But he knew that he was suppose to behave. Good Kazekage don't sew people's mouth shut for them to shut up.!

"KeiKei….." She didn't answer him, her music was to loud. "KeiKei…" Gaara this time said at little irritated, but she still didn't listen. That was were his sand warped up around her mouth was when she looked wide eyed at him. "KeiKei would you stop singing, you're giving me a headache." KeiKei pouted. "Isnt my sining good?" "No."

With that Gaara looked out his side of the opening of the waging and KeiKei looked down in embarrassment. And the rest of the ride remained silent other than the noise of low deep snores and a few clicks from the digital agenda here and there. But the red head can manage those background noises. He just thought about how the air became cooler and the grass had a layer or water drops on top. Their was birds that chipped and crickets singing.

Shortly after the changes in location they were heading the wage stopped. Gaara opened the door quickly, wanting to get out of the small waging filled with recycled air and the smell of the Hokages sleeping farts.

Sakura jumped out too and looked around. The trees seemed different from the ones she passed awhile ago. They were palm trees that reached up to the skies that which were a lovely deep shaded of blues and purples with specks of yellowish white stars blending in nicely. Sakura hair moved with the wind as she could taste the salt that rode on with the breeze; they were near water. She smiled as she looked at the building behind her. I was a sandpaper coloured building with flower bushes surrounding the entrance of the place with vines crawling up the corners of the building. It had huge windows that allowed you to view the colourful wallpaper in the halls of the building.

"Wow isn't this beautiful Nar….!" She quickly covered her own mouth with her hands as she remember she wasn't here for a mission; she wasn't here with her teammates Naruto or Sai. But she was here with strangers and the uncouth red head. She didn't even have Temari to be her girl she could talk to or Kankuro to make her laugh and more comfortable to be around. Nope, life couldn't be easy for Sakura. If it was than that would mean she was happy and gosh we all know we can't let _that _happen.

The pinklette tried to cover her frown of disappointment in front of her hosts. She didn't want them to know she was bothered to be here with them. She saw as the crowd started to head inside the resort and she felt a presents behind her.

"You know you could go in, we are guest in this place." She jumped at the sound of this voice being so near her ear. She huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I know that Sabaku no Gaara.! I'm not a idiot." "hmmm." He used his sand to grab their luggages from the wage and looked at the pinklette. "What's with this last name thing?"

She realized she did say his last name. That was very odd of her. "Hmm maybe I'm being assertive and telling you that I'm professional!" She closed her eyes content with the answer she gave the red head. He walked passed her and stopped, looking back at her with those unimpassioned eyes. "Woman…." He looked back ahead and continued walking away to the building.

Sakura jaw hung down like a swing. _'This boy I swear! If he doesn't kill me before this vacation ends than I will!' _She quicken her steps to catch up to the stubborn boy as they grouped up with the rest of the crowd.

XxxxxXXXxxxxXXXxxx

"You're room will be this way." The resort clerk said as he led Gaara and Sakura down the hall to their room. Sakura was unpleased to hear she will be staying in the same room with _him_. But she had to remember that she was his 'future wife' and that as Konoha and Suna being allies she knew she shouldn't, no couldn't do anything to damage his trust without causing the next war. So she had to put her big girl panties on and deal with all this shit.

She let out a low sigh as they made it to the end of the hall in front of the room's door. The sound of the keys going into the doorknob and then the door creaking open. The clerk bowed his head before leaving, letting Sakura and Gaara enter the room with privacy.

There eyes roamed through the room. The periwinkle coloured walls with the ecru carpet catching their attention first before they saw the television that hung on the wall and the loveseat by the bacony that viewed the ocean all the way to the horizon. The shinning of the sun saying bye was the only light that entered their room. Everything seemed perfect to Sakura until she noticed one thing.

"There is only one bed…" She stared at the California king bed as if staring long enough it would slice in half and become two beds. "Good observation Sakura, I couldn't figure that out myself.." The red head said lazily at the girl. She squeezed her fist tight as she counted to ten in her head. Each number she thought of a way to kill Gaara.

"Well if you want to be mister sarcastic and a smarty pant than what do you think we should do, Hmmmm?" She tapped her foot in a fast beat as Gaara looked at the bed then the loveseat that could only be able to be sit on straight. "Well you may be thin but I think you would be able to sleep in that loveseat." She felt weird as his eyes scanned her body noticing how she thinned out more since their last encounter months ago.

"And I know I can't sleep on that thing." She dropped the luggages in the corner of the room and sat on the edge or the bed. "All the times you could never sleep now that it would be ok for your insomnia you cant." She tapped faster, impatient for his respond that her statement.

"Don't you think that was a little selfish for you to say. That's out of your caring medic character." She stopped her tapping as Gaara last words came out of his mouth. She was being selfish. She thought about her needs of sleep before Gaara's as he is a very hardworking Kazekage and ninja having to work overtime to meet the Kazekage standards. "I'm going out for a walk, stay here." The red head got up for the bed and headed to the door. Sakura watched as he shut the door tightly, hearing his grip on the knob tighten then him letting go and walking away.

She felt bad; very bad.! She must have had upset him very bad, hurting the little feelings he must have developed over the few years attaching to limit amount of people. She was one, and now she ruined it. She nervously laughed to herself repeating in her head that he couldn't be bothered by that little comment of hers. But then again she was hurt at his comment to her.

Wait why is she upset about that, he did say something bad to her first! This was a way of revenge, yea pay back to him. But then again she was staying in his village, occupying a space in a apartment, him proving her with food and…..

She looked at her finger at the ring that dully shined in the dark room. _'This ring, this wasn't cheap.' _He used his money on her, and look at her now nagging him all because of the bed she's fighting for. She felt like she was using him, like a gold-digger.! _'Oh Hell No!' _Sakura fiercely shook her head and crossed her arms. _'I am NOT a gold-digger! I will not appear to him that I'm this nasty bitch.!' _

She looked at her luggage and took out one of her books Cut by Patricia Mccormick and her MP3. She headed to the loveseat and opened her book. Turning the light on by the lamp on the small nightstand next to the chair she plugged in her earphones. She took one last glance around the room, sighed and began to read her book.

XxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXxXxXxXxXx

The night had come hours ago. I was nine and it's been five hours since the argument between Sakura and Gaara. Sakura remained in her seat. Listening to the blues of her play list and on the climax of her book. Her energy began to fade away as she grew tired and hungry. But she would dare leave the room. What if he was testing her to see if she would listen to him or mistreat his command. Just as Sakura cracked the knuckles of her toes the door knob began to turn and entered the red-head.

He didn't look any different then when he left but looked annoyed and tired. She was scared of the attack he would probably give her for being rude to him. But instead he just closed the door and sat on the corner of the bed, placing the palm of his hands on his face. "Gaara I'm sorry!" She stood up quickly. Gaara jerked his head up at her unexpected shout.

"You were right! I was being selfish; you deserve this bed way more than I do! You work extremely hard and your village counts on you for everything. The least I can do is let you relax and sleep on the bed. I promise I wont be a burden, I'll remain quiet the rest of the time here. Promise!" She was shaky with those words coming out like throw up. But to her surprise Gaara face didn't look like the annoyed tired one he had as he entered the room. But was he?

A soft laughter came out of the small parts of his mouth lifted up a tiny bit. He was smiling, well a little but smiling and laughing.! Sakura was so confused as to why he doing that. Was there something on her, did she actually throw up? She looked down at the carpet; nope no throw up.

"What's so funny?" She had worried written all over her face as she inched a centimeter closer to him. His laugh grew a little as he finally looked up at her. "You should had seen your face. You were so red; you're still red.!" She was appalled. He was laughing at her.! She just stood there as his laughter continued. She was more in shook that he was laughing. He rarely cracks a small smile on his face but to laugh; though it wasn't loud and crazy it was still a laugh.

"My face makes you laugh….?" She felt her cheeks burn as she looked down at her teal toe polished feet. "Yea. It just looked so different from your usually expression face." He stopped his laughing and had his hands on his knees. "You thought this was a different expression of my face, how about you? You're laughing!" She arched her eyebrows a little showing that she was mad but wondering.

"I can't laugh? Nothing says in the Kazekage rule book I can't." He turned the tables and now it was her being questioned. "No there isn't anything that says… hey where were you these past hours!" She wanted to change the topic, she really felt embarrassed. "I went to a talk with the Hokage than walked around the area. Nice place we are at. You should check it out tomorrow." She nodded as she sat on the other edge of the bed keeping a respected distance between them.

"How about you, what did you do these past hours?" She played with the ends of her soft pink hair. "Oh nothing really just read, heard my music and watched the sun set. We have a nice view of the horizon from this room." She let he small smile appear on her face as she turned her head a little to look at the red-head.

"So you stayed in this room all these hours? Did you even go to get something to eat?" She shifted her head side to side. "You said to stay here. I thought if I didn't listen you would decapitate me." He again let out a chuckle and a tiny smile. "You really take things to the extreme hmmm perfectionist.?" He sigh and got up to the telephone on the bad stand. "Want anything special for dinner. We have room serve."

She wasn't sure if he was dreaming or Gaara was on crack. He was being nice. Great he was being nice and she was being a asshole. "Ummm nothing special. I'll have what you have." She got up and straighten her back from sitting on that loveseat for hours. Even her buttocks felt sore.

"Ok than. Hello room service can we get large plate of agedashi tofu and a large oyakodon donburi. Yes with two pineapple ramune bottle. Yea in 20 minutes, got it." He hung up and put the phone down. This made Sakura stomach rumble, she was hungry.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx yyyYYYYYyyyYYY

During those 20 minutes Sakura took a shower and Gaara changed into his bed wear, he took a shower first before the pinklette.

As she was slipping on her nightwear which were a baggy redwood tee and a raw umber coloured loose boxer shorts. She brushed her damp hair into a undone bun as she heard the door knock. Her stomach knew the food had arrived as it growled like a aggressive dog. _'Dinner yum!' _She opened the bathroom door as she watched Gaara take the food from the delivery boy and give the money. Closing the door behind him he placed the food on the nightstand. Sakura jumped on one of the sides of the bed, small bounces she was making waiting impatiently for the food to be served.

The red-head just stared, her odd behavior grew throughout these days of her staying with him at Suna and now here at the resort. "Hungry much?" She grabbed her stomach but it was to late, he stomach rumbled like thunder that even startled by it's sound. "Yea I'm a little hungry, we really didn't get to eat today due to the travel. So yea…." She scratched the back of her head, hoping he wasn't rethinking of why he's being nice to her, _the crying freak.!_

He said nothing as he handed her a plastic plate and chop sticks, she made sure not to touch him, she wouldn't know how he would react to her touch. He placed the food in the center of the bed and sat on the other side of the bed. The foods aroma made Sakura's mouth water and her eyes glued to the food like it is her prey.

They served their food in silence. The noise that was heard was the sound of them chewing the food and the television on the Safi channel. Sakura looked very interested on the topic of the show as Gaara didn't make it appear but was interested in it too. They both weren't speaking but he liked the time they are sharing eat and watching television. It was odd for him to be so close to someone literally, especial a female like Sakura.

He had his moments to look at her. Her soft features, her glossy pistachio green eyes and though the foods smell lingered in the room he could smell her cherry shampoo she used in her hair. He felt a little creepy to be acknowledging her scent but he liked it, it suit her.

As the clock passed eleven at nine Sakura let out a yawn and remembered, she was going to have to sleep on that chair. She stared at it like a new enemy, the loveseat vs. Sakura. She got up and grabbed a pillow as she headed to the chair. Gaara looked at her walk to the chair, a little unhappy with her leaving. He wasn't thinking straight, he blurred out.

"You can sleep on the bed, we both can.!" The pinklette turned so quick she heard a crack of her back. "Yea you can sleep on that side and I can sleep on this one. We have a very decent amount of space, this is a California king size bed after all." He played it cool as Sakura stepped slowly to the bed, unsure if he was testing her again thou he didn't the first time. "Are you sure you're ok with that? I mean you do need your sleep." The red head nodded as he went under the covers. "Yes, I'm positive. You don't seem the type to roll around in their step; I see Naruto doing that." She smiled as she placed her pillow back in its spot and went under the covers herself.

"Yeah that boy snores and kicks and it's not pretty. Trust me I've been on missions with him." Gaara reached his hand out to turn off the light and return to sleeping position. "Yea I could image. Now go to sleep, we have a lot of errands to do tomorrow and we cant complain because we're tired." He closed his eyes but again interrupted by the pinklettes small cough.

"Gaara….?" "Yea.?" He said a little irritated. "Thank you for everything. I really do appreciate it. Goodnight Gaara." Gaara couldn't see it in this darkness but he knew she was smiling at him, he felt her radiance bounce off to him and hit him right on his chest. That pound came again. "Good night….. Sakura."

They both closed their eyes a fell asleep.

**And there you have it folks! Told you I'll type more! Sorry again for late update I've been busy and wasn't in the mood to type. But now I did it and hope you enjoy!**

**Also I finally got a little gaasaku romance in here! Atleast I hope ^_^ Well until next time I hope this satisfies you till then!**

**P.S Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love them all! I promise I'll update sooner and make the chapters longer.! I love reviews so please don't be afraid to leave one. :]**


	11. Ambrosia

**Ello all of my reviewers. It's chapter 11 now here! Hope you enjoy :]**

**Also again sorry for my delay on uploading, but I have my reasons!**

**1)grounded, not having laptop**

**2) having projects & test due**

**3) no motivation to type. x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -tear-**

"A touch of poison seals my fate

The dawn echoes the night with my glory; The Sun himself honors me.

Once king of roses, now lord of gold

Blessed with the gift of gilded touch; The Gods themselves envy my hand.

Fate wields its knife to cut the thread, I curse the day my dream became my descent

Suddenly, I long for you, my only love."

-Alesana, Ambrosia

'_Sasuke-kun…Why… Why did you hurt the village, Naruto….me?'_

_The raven hair boy snickered as he raised his blade high up for the sun's beam to reflect against it._

'_Because my dear Sakura, I never liked any of you. You're all weak; foolish to think I would ever come back to this pathetic place.' _

_He crept closer to her as he breathe hitched and her eyes made the tears that were running down her face._

'_Goodbye Haruno Sakura. I never loved you, never will'_

_He grin as his blade was forced hard towards her face. She couldn't move, only watched, only said._

'_I always will love you…..'_

She opened her eyes and grabbed the comforter of the bed tightly. Her body was covered in a layer or sweat and her eyes burned of salty tears.

'_It was a dream; Just a dream…' _

Though she slept she felt her body weak. Feeling heavy as she laid in bed. She stared at the ceiling. She counted all the tilts on it; there were 125 tilts. She wanted to get up but her body had other plans. She let out a loud sigh and bit the upper part of her lips. Feeling it's dryness from a cold night.

She hated nights like that; nights she dreamt of _him_. He still haunted her dreams at least twice a month. Though she knew they were worst before when it was three times a week. Still it sicken her to feel so vulnerable in her dreams and that Sasuke had the power to do that. He was her weakness. What little childish dreams she was having, she's seventeen years old and hasn't once been kissed because she waited for Sasuke to be her first. How sad that all her friends had someone, they probably already had sex! She once saw a ummm man package but in a medic book.!

She groaned to herself and punched the mattress where her hand once laid. Surprising nothing was damaged in that spot; Sakura was to tired to add force to her punch. She groaned again and turned to her side. She widen her eyes at the eyes that stared back at her.

"I see someone didn't sleep so well…." Sakura felt her body tremble as Gaara kept his eyes on her.

"You know if you were to hot under the covers you could had easily taken it off."

Sakura forgot that she was covered in her sweat; the stickiness she felt as her body touched the comfortable on top of it.

"Yeah, I guess I just didn't feel like taking it off."

"Do you always get angry and punch your mattress in the morning too?"

The red-head said tiredly, not moving at all. She couldn't just tell him about her dream. He would think she's just a dumb girl, like he doesn't already think that. She needs to keep her pathos to herself.

"Oh no I just…. I just forgot to pack my… toothpaste!"

She attempted to smile that showed her prefect lined teeth, maybe he'll believe her.

" You do know this place provides that right?"

He arched he skin where eyebrows were suppose to be.

"Oh well silly me I forgot. Hehe well better take care of this morning breathe.!"

She hoped out of the bed and rushed to the bedroom. Gaara remained in bed confused. He knew that pink hair girl was weird; She was bi-polar, she likes to learn, she cries a lot and of course she has pink hair! Gaara remembers hearing her whimper at night. He remembers turning to look at the tears running down her face, seeing her in misery.

He doesn't remember the last time she cried, at least in front of people. She did that time when that Uchiha Sasuke had come back. Since then she kept her emotion other than happy or angry in lock.

But seeing her crying right now in her sleep; Gaara felt this contrition grow in his body. Should he just let her cry or wake her up and ask what's wrong.? He slowly lifted his hand and reached to the pinklette's shoulder. His hand shadowed her shoulder and her long hair that scattered her body tickled the tips of his fingers. He stood still, frighten on how she would react to him waking her up. To touch her in her most fragile state.

He knew it would be awry for him, and he knew the temper that would come out from the small girl. He retreated his hand and tucked in back underneath the covers. But he still stared at her. Her inhales were long and her exhales were sharp. He decided to turn the other way and go back to sleep. He had a long day ahead and he wasn't going to be cranky all because he was staring at the pinklette sleep.

The morning shower was just what Sakura needed. The dried up salty sweat trickled down her body and down the drain. She watched as her hair hung down heavy in front of her, covering her breast and reaching her hip bones. She did need to gain some weight, all the work Lady Tsunade has her doing makes her skip lunch breaks and late night ramen time with Naruto.

But she went back on concentration on the water. The cold water sent chills up and down her body and made her feel wide awake. She scrupled the heaping amount of her organic cherry shampoo on her head and scrubbed her body with cherry scented body wash. She loved the smell of cherries; it was also her favorite fruit.

Minutes felt like seconds as her skin became like a prune and her shivers replayed over and over again. She turned off the water and stepped out to feel the cold breeze of the a.c in the room flow through the small open bottom of the door.

She got changed quickly remembering there is a fretful red head waiting for her to get ready. They were allowed to dress casual so she was able to wear some new clothes she got awhile ago.

'_This girl is going to make me wait forever?' _

Gaara sat antsy on the loveseat. He played with the fabric of the chair and let his eyes wonder around the room. He then noticed the book and a MP3 on the table next to him.

'_This must be the book Sakura was reading, and her MP3.'_

He looked at the bathroom door, seeing if she was about to come out, but the water still ran. He grabbed her book and scanned through the pages. He wondered how a girl like her isn't disturbed by the disorders these people have in the book. Or better yet in the hospital. She wants to be the greatest medic; how could she handle all those ill people.?

It amazed him that Sakura went to the hospital happy to start working. He didn't have the same aspirations she had to care for people to their healthy state. All he did was protect them from enemies and make sure they stay happy in Suna.

Gaara put down the book and began to play with the folds of his loose fit bistre colour jeans. He did enjoy the feeling of wearing casual clothes; the material so different from his ninja attire. He looked down at his Dethklok tee; it was so foreign for him to wear band tees and jeans. He made sure not to be greedy with this offer.

"Hey, I'm ready."

Sakura came out from the bathroom. Her still wet hair pulled up in a bun

with the drips running down her neck to her collarbone. She fixed the spaghetti straps of her cornsilk colour tank top complimented with a periwinkle hue cotton skirt that fell above her knees. Her low heel beige strap sandals made a cluck sound as she approached to Gaara. He sat there in shock. He's never seen Sakura look so feminine and youthful.

"Ummm you ok?"

The pinklette waved her hand over the red-heads face, taking him out of his conversation in his mind.

"Yea, I'm good. Now let us be going."

He stood up and dusted off the imaginary dirt on his jeans. Sakura walked towards the table and grabbed her MP3 and book; swinging around with a calcariferous smile on her face. Gaara only stared yet again at the pinklette. How natural it was for her to look so sweet and humane. I confused him so much.

"You can go ahead. I need to look though my luggage for a purse and then we can head off."

He nodded and headed to the door; opening it just to see the perfect person he wanted to see.

"HI KAZEKAGE-KUN!"

Keikei shouted so loud that Sakura jumped from the beleaguer screech of her voice. Gaara just glared at the girl, wishing she would just vanish into thin air.

"Ready for our wonderful day together!"

She went to hug Gaara before he slid to the side, causing her to fall face first to the ground. Sakura had to cover her mouth with her hand to control the laughter that wanted to come out.

"Umm you do remember Sakura right? Remember; pink hair, 5'2 and oh yea my soon to be **wife**?"

Keikei bounced up from her embarrassing fall and lifted up her strapless top. Gaara didn't care for the girl's to large hanging breast or the pounds of makeup that laid on her face.

"Yea, I remember _her_. Doesn't mean we cant spend time together Kazekage-kun.! Plus she looks to be busy with her book."

Gaara looked passed KeiKei's shoulders to Sakura approaching them with the book open in her hand and her eyes glued to the words on the paper. She walked passed the two and stopped for a quick second to look back.

"Ready guys?"

She smiled before she began to walk down the hall to the exist. KeiKei grabbed the sleeve of the red-heads shirt and tugged on it.

"Ready Kazekage-kun!"

Gaara physical gave her his typical emotionless expression. But deep inside he was upset. The pound him his heart slowed down and his eyes stared at the pink hair figure walk away. He sighed to himself before locking the door and walking side by side with KeiKei.

**Howdy everyone! How do you guys like the way I'm typing this now? Does it make it easier to read? And I know I said the chapters will be longer (sorry!) but I wanted this one to led to the events that will happen that day! Promise the next chapter will be grand and you all will shout "YAY"**

**Also I want to start a new story.! I've watch Ouran High School Host Club & fell in love with the idea of the couple Hikaru and Haruhi! So if you like that couple as much as I do please read that fan fiction. :]**

**Thank you everyone, see you soon!**

**P.s Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews. I love them all and appreciate your time to type them. They keep me motivated to type more :D**


	12. What Kind Of Pokemon Are You?

**Ello everyone! I see I've been getting more reviews which thank you all very much for them. **

**& to BlackRoseBarain, I'm not offended at all.! In fact thank you for your comment! That's why I like my reviews; to see if my readers are pleased with how the story is flowing and to improve the story for everyone. Criticism is a good thing because you learn for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sad to say.**

"Don't you BUG me with a Caterpie

For a FLYING type the win's easy.

Good Luck with Muk and POISON gas,

Make one wrong move and it'll kick your GRASS."

-What Kind Of Pokemon Are You, Pokemon.

"Well good morning sleepy heads. The wagon is coming shortly to take us into town. How was your night in the room by the way?" The Hokage said. His body hugged tightly with designer boot cut denim jeans and a jonquil colored polo. He stood there in the lobby next to his trophy aka his wife. Though it was eleven in the morning the woman wore five inch amaranth stilettos. Her body compressed in a two sizes to small onyx hue dress with her hair chemically controlled by hairspray and makeup covering every inch of her face.

"We slept fine sir. And you three had a nice night as well?" As the four began a small conversation Sakura looked out the lobby window to view the plants that danced so lightly to the sea breeze. She walked closer to the window; wanting just to go outside and smell the flowers. But she had to control her childish wants. She was still on a mission, right?

She looked back from her shoulder and looked at the red-head. She didn't pay attention this morning to he was wearing. Still aberrant viewing the boy to be so normal. Her eyes scanned down his body from the loose strains of hair that spiked to the side to his crossed arms that flexed his muscular arm. She looked at his arms for a little until she lowered her view to his legs that looked so long. To image that there was a time that Gaara was shorter than Sakura.

Sakura couldn't help the giggle that came out of her mouth to the past memories of being taller than the boy. But she was impressed on how much Gaara grew physical and mentally.

She watched his mouth move; she has never seen him be so social around other people. Being the Kazekage of Suna really did do great wonders to the man. Sakura was exultant for the boy's accomplishments.

"Sakura are you ready to go? The wage is outside." The red-head was now face to face with the pinklette. Her cheeks began to feel like they were lit on fire. Did he notice her staring at him?

Sakura nodded fiercely as she marched away from him to the wage. He stared at her puzzled but gave a grin.

.XXXX XXXX.

The wage took the group into town. The sidewalks filled with people smiling and socializing. The breeze lifted the smell of sandalwood and sphagneticola trilobata through the streets and the rows of stores and restaurants made everyone look in awe. Sakura was stupefaction of how tasteful the fashion was and the prices of the food she saw at restaurant specials board.

'This must be a very wealth community we're in. Psh; why am I even questioning that? Look at the people I'm with.! They're rich themselves.' Sakura grinned to herself as the wage made its stop.

"Come everyone! I want to take you to my favorite Dutch restaurant; Kleine Roze Huis." Sakura thought for a moment what that meant. She did know some words in Dutch but didn't know how to have a full conversation with someone who only spoke the language.

"Let's see; Roze means pink… Huis is I think house. Then Kleine is…?"

"It means Little smart girl. I'm impressed.!"

The Hokage said as the group went out of the wage. The hokage went next to Sakura and pointed forward. There was a little carnation pink restaurant that was built to look like a small house. The front had bushes of colourful flowers and a little fountain in the front that attracted native birds to bathe in. In front of the door had a mat that said "welcome home." The Hokage opened the door and allowed everyone to walk in.

Inside was much bigger than the house gave the impression to be. The walls were a light hue of blue and the table and seats were made with a Victoria style. Vines crept up the corners of the walls and waitresses were dressed in adorable Old Dutch couture. Sakura loved the outfits and looked around of any signs that said they were hiring. She pouted when there were none.

"Hello everyone.! Table for five I see." The waitress said as she popped the bubble of bubblegum in her mouth. They were escorted to the back of the restaurant. Sakura was taking in all the aroma of fresh baked bread. Gaara too enjoyed the scent as he was trapped in it; closing his eyes and imagining the bread coming out from the ovens piping hot and soft.

"Trust me guys, this is the best food ever!" The Hokage swong the menu in his arms as even sat down. The waitress got their beverages and a basket of bread Gaara and Sakura were dreaming for. It was the fight to the fitness as everyone pigged on the bread. Even Gaara surprised Sakura on the way he was being a little funny grabbing the bread Sakura was eyeing first. She pouted then laughed as they shared the butter. Everyone even KeiKei looked in awe. They never seen they even interact together.

"Ummmm is there something on me?" Sakura questioned when they kept staring at those two.

"It's just; the whole time we've seen you together this is the most we seen you two flirt."

"Flirt…?" Gaara and Sakura said at the same time as they both tilted their heads. The Hokage wife just giggled in her seat and KeiKei glared.

"So what would everyone like?" Sakura did alittle jump at her seat when the waitress just appeared behind her. The pinklette turned around to see her. She had the adorable Dutch work outfit with her ginger hair in two pig-tails. Her lips were cardinal to go with her rosy cheeks.

"Oh yes, I would love to have my regular." The waitress smiled and wrote in her notepad.

"So you want the roast pigeon with grapes & celeriac puree with a side of chicken liver pâté with katenspek.?" The Hokage nodded and gave a pleased smile as the waitress turned to look at his wife. Sakura almost felt the acid in her stomach come up to hearing the word 'chicken liver.' She knew not to judge something unless you try it but to her that didn't sound so appealing.

"My child and I would like two plates of slavinken with veal croquettes and a small bowl of erwtensoep." KeiKei nodded after her mother spoke as the waitress wrote the order down. Then the ginger hair girl looked over to Gaara as he was scanning the menu to find something that caught his eye.

"Yea may I get this?" He pointed to a picture as the girl looked over at it and nodded.

"You want draadjesvlees, and what would you like as a side?"

"The brown bean salad." Gaara put down his menu as the red head looked at Sakura.

"Umm yea I like this stuff." The girl let out a low giggle as she saw Sakura struggle to say the name.

"Ja…..Chts…..Cho…..Tel….?" Sakura gave a worried look to the waitress hoping as wouldn't at any second burst out laughing.

"Very good! It's jachtschotel. And what side would you like with that sweetie." Sakura grimace at the girl. She was calling her 'sweetie' as though she was a little girl. Yet Sakura could easily say she was older than her.!

"I would like glazed carrots with it…" Sakura crossed her arms angrily as the red-head smiled sweetly at her and petted her head. Gaara was trying his best not to laugh and simply smirked at the pinklette.

"I'm going to hurt you….." With that the boy grin widen as those two began to play argue. Keikei glared and ate angrily at the love birds; clewing her food roughly and making noises. Hokage just smiled, looking up from his food a few times to look at the two eat and argue.

"Ahhh, doesn't that remind you of back then lovely?" He kissed his wife and she simply giggled.

Xxx XXX XX

"You're walking WAY to close to me!" Sakura shouted as Gaara kept on walking next side a little too close for her liking.

"You have all that sidewalk space and you decide to walk so close to be I'm about to fall down to the street!" With one hand the pinklette extended and pushed the red-head far from her. He almost was thrown through a store.

"You could be a little gentler you know…?"

"You could give me some breathing room….?" Those two kept arguing since they left the restaurant and the group decided to walk around the town. The two parted from the Hokage family and since their arguments grew rapidly. Gaara deliberately walked extremely close to Sakura to discomfort her and Sakura would scream and punch his arm till it was black and blue. There arguing was hear down the streets, in the stores, up the floors but no one dared come in between them without turning out dead.

"STOP IT GAARA!" Sakura punch his shoulder and sent him flying. Her eyebrows arched fiercely and she grinned her teeth roughly."

"WOMAN STOP HURTING ME!" Gaara shouted from the mile away he was punched to.

"MAYBE IF YOU WOULD STOP BEING A FUCKIN' ASSMONKEY MAYBE I WOULDN'T PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR HUGE ASS!"

"MY ASS AINT HUGE! IT'S NORMAL MANLY MAN SIZE!" Gaara looked at his behind after replying. Sakura ran to him; keeping the anger look in her face.

The red-head watched her run towards him. Seeing her now dry hair pieces fallout from her tied up hair and her skirt flowing. He smirked one she was just a few feet away from him as she stopped face to face with him.

"Gaara…. If you keep annoying the living daylights out of me I swear to the gods of cheese I will ripe your pretty face off and destroy you.!"

"So you think I'm pretty?" The red-head said in a taunting voice. Sakura looked blankly at the boy. She was unsure how to feel about Gaara's playful side.

"Oh why yes Gaara, I think you make a pretty little GIRL with the large amount of eyeliner covering your lids."

"BITCH THAT ISN'T EYELINER AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Gaara stiffen his arms that were on his sides and gleamed at the now laughing pinklette. Her face became a folly hue as she gasped for air. The red-head crackled his knuckles as he suddenly smiled.

"I bet I'm pretty enough to get Sasuke before you ever could."

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at the boy. It was now his turn to chuckle deeply to himself. Her body began to feel heavy and her eyes tingled. She grabbed Gaara by the collar of his tee and lifted him up.

"Don't you EVER say such stupid things like that. Don't bring _him_ up EVER! You got that. NEVER!" She held back the tears as Gaara for once looked terrified in the girls hold. She let go of him and turned the other way. Running far and leaving him there confused and pissed.

SEVEN HOURS LATER LINE!

"So she hasn't appeared yet?" The Hokage said as the now group of four were back in the resort by the bar outside. Gaara barely looked at the as he was more focused on the horizon of the sea. He sighed lowly and sipped his fifth glass of Caribbean cosmopolitan. KeiKei was seated next to the red-head and rubbing the side of his shoulder. Gaara honestly hated that she was touching him but didn't have the energy to say something. His sight was slightly blurry and his body felt like jelly.

"Has... she come..yet?" Gaara slurred out from his mouth. The Hokage nodded his head.

"I just asked you… but no she hasn't come yet. I guess the argument was really bad.?"

Gaara took a huge gulp of his drink and gave a sign to the waiter to begin on his sixth drink.

"Yea… she's a bitch. Woman are bitchesss….. she was like all emotion and yea." He chugged down the last of his cosmopolitan as the waiter handled him the next.

"Lord.. Aren't you a little too young to be drinking? The Hokage questioned as he leaned back on the bar seat.

"Look, if I could be writing papers all day, protect the village, go to meetings, be the lord of my whole village by the age of 16; I can fuckin' have myself a drink at 18.!" Gaara shouted and took a sip of his drink. KeiKei widen her eyes as she lend in on Gaara. He glared at her but then again decided to pay no mind to her actions.

"I… I am going to my room. Tired!" Gaara jumped out of the seat and nearly collapsed as he landed on the floor. He quickly picked himself up and wobbled to the entrance of the resorts halls. He looked at the halls like he's never been here. He stared as the colourful wallpapers and the beaming lights that felt like they were melting his flesh.

"Room… room where are….are you…?" He grabbed onto the walls and stumbled through the door. He dropped his body onto the bed but felt a bad vibe. He opened his eyes and quickly jumped up when he saw a couple half naked on a loveseat staring at the red-head.

"Soooorrrwwwy!" She closed his eyes as he made his way to the door. Banging his arm on the wall and basically falling out of the room.

He began his search for his REAL room and saw the last door down a hallway.

'There it is!'

What he felt like he was walking he crawled to his door and turned the handle. But it was locked.

"FUCK!" He went into his pocket for his keys and was discouraged when it wasn't there. He banged on the door hoping it would magically open. That was until he realized; he can use his sand!

'Duh!' He gave himself a facepalm and used his sand to go under the door and unlock it. The door opened to a dark room. The curtains were draped over the windows, the lights were all off. The room was spooky at sight.

Gaara crawled in and landed his face onto the bed. Smiling at now knowing this is his room. It was quiet until he noticed the noise of water falling and a small beam of light was seen coming out from the bathroom. Curious but he felt so comfortable that he didn't move, just stare at the yellow hue light peek out through the small cracks of the doors bottom. If he listened even closer he could hear soft humming's and whispers. It was somewhat calming for him before he fell to sleep.

Just ask he was five minutes in his sleep the door opened and walked out a wet Sakura wrapped in a lilac colour towel.

"What the hell! Gaara you perv!" She shouted in his ear causing him to jump and shake.

"There….there youuu are Sa-kura. I found you. I found you.!" He clapped his hands together, feeling accomplished.

Sakura just ogle at the boy, confused at his silly behavior.

"Gaara, are you ok?" She kneeled down and placed her hand on the boy's forehead. He watched as her hand covered the top of his face before widening his eyes at the set of breast nearly inches from his face.! His cheeks burned as they were close to just coming out from the towel. One small movement was all it would take for them to be exposed.

"Sa…..Sak…..Sak….Sa…" Gaara stuttered as his eyes were glued to her chest.

"Gaara?" She tilted her head down and was face to face with the boy. Sniffing his mouth, being so close to him she jerked back and arched her eyebrows.

"GAARA YOU'RE FUCKIN' DRUNK!" She placed her hands on her hips and pointed to the boys face.

"You're a true idiot you do know that right? How could you get drunk! Gosh you're sooooooooooo DUMB!" She walked circles around the boy. Shouting and beaming down as the boy who was sitting. He began to feel sleepy again and crawled to the bed.

"Oh hell no Gaara! You listen to me when I'm screaming at you!"

"Shut up..!" He grabbed a pillow and threw it at the pinklette. He face burned and her knuckles cracked.

"Don't you tell me what to do! Because of you this all happened!"

"Maybe if you didn't just run into the meeting!"

"Maybe If You Picked SomeOne Else!"

"MAYBE I WANTED IT TO BE YOU!"

Sakura looked blankly at the red-head. He looked back at her, the dark circles around his eyes were darker and larger and his hair even messier than usual. He truly did look exhausted and pissed drunk. Sakura felt her heart sink at the sight. As a medic she was suppose to prevent this from happening. But instead provoked it. She sighed as she walked up to the boy now laying on the bed and sat next to him.

"You… wanted it to be me?" She looked solicitous at the boy. He simply nodded and looked up at the pinklette.

"Oh…." She looked away from him. She didn't want to stare into the boys beautiful crystalline orbs knowing her cheeks would begin to turn scarlet at any moment. She stood up from the bed and went into her drawer quickly throwing on an oversize jade hue shirt and black leggings. She made sure she was out of sight of the boy so things weren't awkward and walked back to the boy. She grabbed the comforter and placed it over the boy's body; taking off his shoes as well. She tucked him in and fluffed his pillows. She thought that he was now asleep but in fact he was just drossy. He watched her move around placing the blanket on top of him and fluffing his pillow. He began to wonder if she was Super Girl in disguise.

"Gaara, just please stop bring him up. Please just stop…" She kneeled down to be next to the boy on the bed. Gaara didn't move, not even having the energy to say 'ok' to her and apologizing.

In her head knowing that he was 'asleep' and wasn't going to get a respond back she ran her fingers through his hair. Gaara looked up at her but she didn't notice the eyes staring at the bottom part of her head. She continued to run her fingers through his hair and hum to a soft melody.

She did this for half an hour until she decided it was time to stop and she got up. Walking to the door and looking back at the boy. She smiled and opened the door.

"Night Gaara."

**Well everyone sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I had terrible readers block and was also on vacation which I had little time on the computer. But anyway I want to thank all my readers and reviewers for everything. Seeing that people favorite my story and comment on the chapters brings a smile on my face and motivates me to keep writing.**

**Till next time folks!**


	13. Existentialism On Prom Night

**Hello Everyone. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything. I really hope you're enjoying this story. I am thinking of taking writing classes for when I start college in the Fall. I'm really nervous to finally be all grown up. Prom is in two months, then graduation. I'm terrified but it's time for me to put my big girl panties on.**

"_**Sing me something soft,**_

_**Sad and delicate,**_

_**Or loud and out of key,**_

_**Sing me anything."**_

_-Straylight Run, Existentalism On Prom Night _

_: My favorite song ever._

"Hmmmmmm Hmmmm Uhhhh…. Chicken…" Gaara slowly opened his eyes. Adjusting to the lighting of the room now the morning of a new day.

'What the hell happened last night?' Gaara rose the top part of his body up from the bed. Rubbing his temples rapidly; a headache just formed.

'Gosh, I forgot I had some to drink….. That was disgusting.' He now got his full body up from the bed. Looking down and seeing the clothes he wore yesterday.

'I wasn't able to even change out of my clothes? I must have been really drunk…' He stretched his arms above his head and yard. He then walked to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He widen his eyes at the frightening sight. His bangs under his eyes were darker and larger than they usually were. His cheeks were a deep shade of pink and had what appeared to be dry drool running down his chapped lips. His hair looked greasy and spiked out similar to Naruto's hair.

'I scream shower me.' He took off his clothes and threw them out the bathroom door. Then he remembered he needed to call Temari since she told him to call him the second day.

'Should I wait after the shower…?' He looked out the bathroom to the digital alarm that read '9:20 a.m.'

'…. Yea I should call now; get it over with.' He looked both ways of the room to see if Sakura was in the room. She wasn't. Walking nude to his cell on the nightstand and dialed his sister.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE YOU'RE CALLING ME!"

"It's nine…." Was all Gaara replied to his loud sister on the other end of the call.

"Huff, fine. How are you? Where is Sakura? Are you having fun? Don't kill each other!" Temari shouted to the phone.

"I'm fine. I don't know where Sakura is. No. And not yet." Gaara said in his monotone voice.

"WHAT! What do you mean you don't know where she is? Gaara you're so irresponsible.!"

"I could run a whole village but I'm irresponsible?" Gaara said more as a statement than a question.

"Whatever. When she appears again tell her to call me. Could you atleast do that?"

"Yes." And that was when Gaara ended the call.

'Shower now.' Walking back to the bathroom leaving the door open and his clothes lounging on the floor he turned on the water and hopped into the tub. He hummed low and raspy. Than his voice grew gradually and now to a soft singing.

" _Sing like you think no one's listening,_

_You would kill for this,_

_Just a little bit,_

_Just a little bit,_

_You would, you would…"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sakura was jogging on the shore of the beach. Kicking the sand in back of her, sweat coating her body, hair flipping in her ponytail, and her music blasting to her work out songs. She woke up before Gaara and decide to do like she was doing during her time in the sand village with him and turn off his alarm and let him sleep a bit more; he needs it. She jogged for about two hours; seeing the beautiful clear water and the small childen playing in it. Adults jogging with their friends or dogs. And people laying out and catching some sun. Thou with her music Sakura felt so relaxed. This was like a vacation after all. The last day of it too.<p>

Reaching back to the resort entrance Sakura chugged on the last of her water bottle, threw it in the recycling and made her way back to her room.

'I wonder if he is still sleeping?' Sakura said as she undone the ponytail and let her now oily hair fall down her back. She entered the room and noticed how hot it was.

"Hello? Gaara?" Sakura closed the door and walked further into the room.

"Gaara you awake?" She looked down and saw his scattered dirty clothes on the floor.

"God damn it Gaara you slob.!" She sighed to herself and started to pick up his clothes. As the clothes reached further to the bathroom door Sakura began to hear someone.

"Gaara…?" She whispered. She poked her head into the bathroom and placed his dirty clothes on the bathroom sink.

"_Sing like you think no one's listening,_

_You would kill for this,Just a little bit,_

_Just a little bit,_

_You would, you would…"_

Gaara sang the loudest her could. But his voice remand so beautiful. Sakura widen her eyes to his pulchritudinous voice. She also knew those lyrics. She loved that song.

'What a ethereal sound.' She smiled and closed her eyes and began to join in with him

"_Sing me something soft,_

_Sad and delicate,_

_Or loud and out of key,_

_Sing me anything."_

Gaara stopped singing and widen his eyes.

'Am I going crazier or did I hear another voice?' Gaara peeked out his head from the curtain of the shower. He widen his eyes even more when he saw the pinklette leaning on the bathroom wall with her eyes closed and smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL SAKURA!" Gaara roared with made Sakura come out from her daydream.

"Oh gosh Gaara; I'm sorry.! But… your.. Voic…"

"GET OUT!" Gaara threw a soap bar at the wall near Sakura face and she jolted out of the bathroom. Gaara buried his face in the palm of his hands and sighed.

'This woman….'

* * *

><p>Sakura waited patiently for Gaara to come out of the shower for her turn. She awkwardly swung her legs on her loveseat and kept on staring at the bathroom door until she heard the water stop. Gaara came out from the bathroom. His hair soaked and his towel tied around his waist revealing his chest bare with water droplets trickling down. Sakura stared in awe. He eyes gazing at his muscles. She knew he wasn't fat or to thin but DAMN! She looked back up to his face and lead back. He looked deadly at her; his eyebrows twitched a tiny bit and it looked like he forced his frown to be extremely low.<p>

"Gaara.. I…" The red headed just pointed to the bathroom; covering his heavy pink cheeks.

"Go shower NOW!" The pinklette without hesitation speeded to the bathroom with her fresh changing clothes and closed the door. Gaara let out a breathe he didn't know he was keeping in and shock his head.

'That woman I swear…'

* * *

><p>As Sakura's shower was at it's end Gaara finished dressing himself. He put on an oxford blue bear graphic crew sweater with wine colour Levi skinny jeans. He slipping on his all back Van's slip ups and walked to the mirror. He used his hands to shag his hair and combed through it.<p>

'Done.' He strolled to the loveseat and fall ontop of it; Letting his legs and his bottom not fully be on the chair. He hummed lowly to himself; not wanting Sakura to hear him again. The thought of what just happened made his cheeks burn and his eyes to shut.

Sakura opened the door and stepped out from the steaming bathroom. She wore a men's oversize phthalocyanine green Oceana band sweater, dark blue Hollister cuffed shorts, and shiny silver Toms slip ons. He hair was styled like Tenten's hair; in two high buns with her usual bangs left out. She looked at Gaara and let a small smile out. Gaara ignored her and turned his head in another direction; the blush still remaining on his face.

"Gaara; why are you embarrassed? You were really good.!" Gaara crossed his arms.

"Yea. I really enjoy your voice. I'm actually surprised you're voice is lovely." The red headed raised a eyebrow at her comment.

"I wouldn't expect the oh so mighty Kazekage Gaara of the Desert have such a voice.!"

"Well I have many surprises." He said as he lend forward in his chair.

"Of course.!" Sakura walked closer to the boy; He watched her step closer and closer.

"Plus, that's one of my favorite songs. Not a lot of people know of that song." Gaara raised now both his eyebrows.

"Yea. It's not a extremely popular song. But it's one of my favorites too." Sakura smiled heavenly at Gaara. He gazed at her; his heart beat became stronger. The corners of his lips twitched upwards and there it was a smiling Gaara.

For hours the two talked about their favorite bands, songs, singers. Sakura was surprised at all the smiling she was seeing from him in one day. It wasn't a lazy smile; it wasn't a devilish smile; it was a sincere smile that made Sakura smile wider and memorize his beauteous features. She really never saw Gaara as handsome as these past few hours with him were. But they both have to remember; the day isn't over yet….

* * *

><p>Those few hours while Gaara and Sakura made convensation; The Hokage's family were in their room relaxing aswell. Well the ladies were but the Hokage was in a busy phone call.<p>

"So you know the Kazekage? And you know Haruno too? That's fantastic; once we head back to his village tomorrow we should all definally meet up for a business dinner. Oh and yes it will only be use coming. It will be a private meeting. Yes, fully understand. Thank you; see you tomorrow ser." He hung up the phone; letting out a content smile.

"Who was that honey?" Said as she hugged the back of her husband and kissed his neck.

"Oh this very friendly man. I believe his last name was Uchiha."

**DOM DOM DOM! Yea I did it, I stopped at that last name. I wanted to add some spice and action to the story. It's going to be fun writing the next chapter.!**

**And as you can tell this is my favorite song. I first heard it in 6****th**** grade when I was with my first real boyfriend. It was our song and when we broke up after 9 months of dating because he was cheating on me I couldn't heard this song for a year without tearing up thinking of him. But now I'm over it and still love the song. It now reminds me of my younger days when life's biggest problems were boy drama and stuff like that. Now I have bigger problems like going to college, work, gym, house, bills, etc.**

**Thank you all for reading & reviewing. I will upload the next chapter once I reach at least 28 reviews.**

**Love you all.!**


	14. Titanium

**_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_**

**_fire away, fire away_**

**_ricochet, you take your aim_**

**_fire away, fire away_**

**_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium_**

**_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_**

**_I am titanium"_**

**_- David Guetta_**

The night passed quickly. Sakura and Gaara discussing favorite past times and telling jokes. The Forest Hokage spent the night in the resort with his family around the poolside. Seemed like a nice way to spend the last night.

* * *

><p>The red head was first to wake up the next day. Wiping his weak eyes, and letting a large yarn escape his mouth. He looked to his side to view the sleeping Sakura. She seemed to be having a nice dream; she wasn't tossing or sweating. She looked at peace, having a small smile on her pale face. The Kazekage was pleased with what he saw as he quietly got off the bed. Stretching his back, he walked toward the bathroom to take a morning shower.<p>

KNOCK, KNOCK. The Kazekage quickly jumped out of the shower, wrapping his body in a robe and ran to the door. As he ran to the door, he noticed Sakura on the floor, cringing and wrapped tight in her blanket, the knock must had shocked her out of her sleep. Gaara retained his laugh as he opened the door.

"Morning Kazekage-san!" The Forest Hokage greeted happily. Gaara irritated by the Hokage being such a morning person.

"M-Morning Hokage-san." The red head scratched his wet hair.

"What may I help you with so early in the morning?" Gaara's eyes weakly squinted as he waited for a explanation from the Hokage. Just as he was about to speck he saw Sakura in the background. Her hair wild, her eyes darken and her body still warped in her blanket.

"Oh, I didn't know I was_ interrupting_ you two.." He giggled into his palm, with his other hand he placed on his hip. Gaara gave a confused look, before he knew what he meant. He widen his eye, shaking his head quickly.

"Oh no! Hokage, it's not what you think!" His face turned as red as his hair. Sakura wasn't paying any attention to those two. She stretched her arms up, and yarn. She was more upset on how she woke up, her face slammed to the floor.

"Oh okay, Kazekage. I'll let you two finish up. Just meet us downstairs in an hour. Don't make up wait too long." The Hokage giggled like a school girl as he began to walk down the hallway. The Kazekage stood there, shocked by what the Hokage assumed on what they were doing.

"What did he want..?" Sakura boredly ask, cracking her back in the process. Gaara, quickly turned around to close the door. His face still burning red. Sakura tilted her head. Confused to why the Kazekage was blushing. She shrugged her shoulders and headed to the bathroom. Gaara remained in place, daunt and embarrassed. He didn't want them to think of him being that _type_ of person. Quickly dressing himself before Sakura finished her morning shower; wearing an ash gray tee shirt, wine hue jean shorts, and his usual black vans.

Ask Sakura was getting dressed in the bathroom, Gaara waited impatiently on the love seat. Playing around with the semi-wet pieces of bangs on his forehead, he whistled.

'Goodness, what is with woman taking forever to get dressed.' He thought, whistling faster and louder.

Sakura came out from the bathroom, steam escaped quickly once the door opened. She wore a apricot hue mini dress, with a floral pattern all over. Simple white sandals, and her hair loose. There was something so lovely about Sakura, the way she didn't need to put effort to her looks, how comfortable she dressed herself. She wasn't trying to impress anyone, she wore what she liked. A soft smile crossed Gaara's face, he liked the way she dress.

"Finally, It's time to leave this place, feels like forever, right?" She walked to her luggage and pulled out a sun hat. Gaara simply nodded his head and stood up.

"Come on, I bet they're waiting for us right now." Gaara walked towards the door. Sakura grabbed her luggage and followed behind.

"Here, let me hold it." Before she could protest, his gore let some sand escape, grabbing the pinklettes luggage in the process. Sakura only smiled and whispered.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"I see you two made it in time." The Forest Hokage gave a wide grin. Gaara just froze and turned a deep shade of red. Sakura didn't want to know what the Hokage was talking about, all she wanted to do was go back to the sand village to relax with Temari and visit the patients in the hospital.<p>

"Wow, I really like your dress!" Keikei ran to Sakura and pointed to her outfit. Sakura smiled, surprised as well. That was the first time Keikei had said something nice to her.

"Thank you, I like your…" Sakura paused to observe what the girl was wearing. She had a complete different style than her, wearing a top two times smaller than it should have been, a short neon colour skirt, and high heels. She didn't know anyone else who dressed like that, other than KeiKei.

"I like your, hair!" She quickly said. Keikei's hair was in a simple ponytail. The blonde smiled.

"Come on everyone, we have to head back to the Sand village early." The Hokage said as he jumped into the carriage. Gaara was happy with the idea of returning to his village. He missed the hot sand and the dry air. It was home, he was homesick.

"Oh yes, don't we have a dinner to go to in the village?" Keikei asked as she entered the carriage with her parents. Gaara was a little confused, so was Sakura.

"We have another dinner to go to?" Sakura asked as her and Gaara were now in the carriage.

"Oh yes, someone important wanted to meet with us. But he said for me not to tell the name, he wanted it to be a surprise." Both the red head and pinklette looked at each other.

'Who could it be?'

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. My goodness, It's been over a year since I've uploaded a new chapter. I apologize, and thank you all for your patience. If you all don't know, I graduated high school. I'm now a college student and have been focusing my time to studying and enjoying my life. I've been through a lot of the year and it seems to be brightening up. So I decided to return to this story, hoping to finish it before the summer ends. It's a new goal! So prepare for more chapters soon, and again, thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
